VIDAS DE CABEZA
by hale cullen anna
Summary: SECUELA DE SE TIENEN QUE CASAR SEIS ADOLECENTES, 5 CHICOS Y UNA CHICA, UN PADRE CELOSO, DOS TIOS POSESIVOS UNA MADRE Y DOS TIAS ALCAHUETAS, UNAS ABUELAS COMPLICES Y UNOS ABUELOS LOCOS, UNO QUE OTRO LEMMON MAL SUMARY
1. prologo

Bueno pues aquí les dejo otra locura de mi cabeza , espero les guste.

ANNA

**SECUELA DE SE TIENEN QUE CASAR**

SEIS ADOLECENTES, 5 CHICOS Y UNA CHICA, UN PADRE CELOSO, DOS TIOS POSESIVOS UNA MADRE Y DOS TIAS ALCAHUETAS, UNAS ABUELAS COMPLICES Y UNOS ABUELOS LOCOS .

BELLA POV.

16 años de feliz matrimonio, son los que llevo con Edward, nuestros hijos son fuertes y sanos , que con sus locuras de adolecentes.

Edward cada día mas celoso con nessi, y emmet y jasper lo apoyan, pero gracias a dios alice y Rosalie están de mi lado, al igual que esme y mi mama.

Pero hay ocasiones que de verdad se vuelve un problema tener 6 adolecentes de la misma edad en la familia.

Eliot y Ethan , son los gemelos de emmet y Rosalie, ambos sacaron el carisma de su padre, pero Ethan tiene el carácter de Rosalie mientras que Eliot es como emmet , ambos juegan en el equipo de fotbol soccer. físicamente son iguales a emmet solo que con los ojos de Rosalie, pobre de mi cuñada, no hay dia que no valla una chica a ver a sus hijo y a tratar de ganarse a la suegra j aja ja

Robert el hijo de alice, saco el cuerpo de su padre, al igual que los ojos azules y su cabello color miel, pero la sonrisa de alice, su chispa y su facilidad para hacer amigos y amigas, el juega basket , y alice mas de una vez lo ha pillado con chupetones por que es medio ojo alegre.

Evans y Anthony son mis hijos varones, altos como su padre, su cabello color cobrizo y los ojos verdes igual que Edward, a Evans le encanta tocar el piano y saco el talento de su padre, mientras que Anthony es un apasionado de la lectura y discute libros con sus abuelos o su padre, ambos son de tez muy blanca como nosotros , Evans en mas callado , tímido por asi decirlo, mientras que Anthony es mas coquetón, igual a su padre.

Rennesme , nessi como le decimos de cariño, salió mas a mi, ojos color chocolate, cabello castaño como el mio, pero el carácter de padre, sabe lo que quiere y no quita el dedo del renglón hasta que lo consigue , blanca igual a sus hermanos, solo que se desarrollo un poco mas que las chicas de su edad, y eso a Edward lo trae loco, por la cantidad de chicos que la llaman, ella es porrista de equipo de la fotbol, donde juegan sus primos, Edward la dejo entrar por que sus pirmos la cuidarían.

Bueno pues esos son los chicos Cullen Swan, todos tienen algo en común, celan a mi pobre hija.

AQUÍ LES DEJO LA DESCRIPCION DE CADA CHICO PARA QUE MAS O MENOS VEAN QUE TAL SON, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, PARA SABER QUE OPINAN

BESOS


	2. LA FIESTA

**Bueno pues aquí les dejo el comiezo de la aventura de los chicos cullen swan , y mas o menos que travesuras hace cada uno.**

**Espero les guste cuídense **

**EDWARD POV**

No sabia como demonios me había dejado convencer por mis hijos, de dejarlos hacer una fiesta en la casa, bueno si sabia, me habían atrapado seis peligrosos adolecentes, influenciados por mi adorada esposa, mi hermana y mi cuñada, y bueno aquí estoy ahora, comprando todo lo que mi hijos me pidieron.

Lo que me consolaba es que también iban a ir alice, jasper, emmet y rose , a la famosa fiesta, íbamos a aprovechar para reunirnos nosotros, que la verdad sabia que iban para que yo no estuviera atrás de nessi.

**LA FIESTA**

Papa te quiero pedir que por favor no me hagas pasar ningún oso delante de mis amigos si?- me dijo nessi como si yo fuera retrasado

Hija no presiones a tu papa, pero tranquila que yo me encargare de tenerlo controlado- dijo mi amada bella

Oigan les recuerdo que aquí estoy, y si alguien se pasa de listo contigo lo golpeare- dije

Si, si, amor aja- dijo bella y nessi salió de la cocina

Como a los 5 minutos llego Anthony, con una chica muy bonita de nombre jazmin, un chico que no conocía

Hola papa- dijo mi hijo

Hola – contestamos bella y yo

Hola señores cullen – dijo la amiga de Anthony

Jazmín dime bella, que si me hablas de usted me haces sentir vieja- dijo mi esposa saludando a jazmín

Anthony no me habías dicho que tenias otra hermana- dijo el otro puberto sonriéndole a mi esposa

Gracias por el halago, pero no soy su hermana soy su mama- dijo me esposa con una bella sonrisa

Y yo su esposo- dije parándome junto a ella

Pues no te ofendas maestro, pero tu esposa es hermosa- dijo el chamaco tarado este y aparte me dijo maestro , pues yo ni doy clases.

No soy maestro- le aclare

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a reir

No papa, asi decimos a un amigo o algo asi- me aclaro mi hijo

Ahh- fue lo único que pude decir, los tres pubertos abandonaron la cocina

Crees que Anthony quiera con jazmin, se me hace una buena chica no?- me pregunto mi esposa

La verdad no lo se, por lo menos Anthony no nos trae a todas sus novias – dije

En ese momento entro alice y jasper

Valla nuestros hijos conocen a mucha gente- dijo jasper

Me encanta que sean tan sociables- dijo alice

Si bueno mientras nessi no sea , tan sociable no tengo problemas- dije

Si Edward yo estoy contigo- dijo jasper

Bueno a que hora llegaran emmet y rose?- pregunto alice

No deben de tardar en llegar- contesto bella

Acababa alice de preguntar cuando entro emmet y rose, ahora si podríamos salir de la cocina e irnos al cuarto de juego, ya que habíamos decido que hoy jugaríamos poker

Valla hasta que llegan- dijo alice

Si tiene como 10 minutos que llegamos, nada mas que 2 chicas pararon a rose para alabar su ropa- dijo emmet

No lo hicieron por eso, lo hicieron por que quieren caerme bien, Ethan las ha llevado a casa- aclaro Rosalie

Ni que lo digas, estoy a punto de ponerle línea privada a mi hijo, ayer me levante 12 veces a contestar el teléfono, eran puras chicas- dijo jasper desesperado

Bueno eso quiere decir que nuestros hijos son guapos y amables- dijo alice

No, quiere decir que nuestros hijos son unos coquetos- dijo Rosalie

No para nada, solo son sus amigas- defendió emmet

Como digas- dijo rose terminando el tema

BELLA POV

Subimos al curto de juegos, nos acodamos y Edward empezó a revolver la baraja.

por cierto Edward quería preguntarte si el lunes llevaste a nessi al centro comercial?- pregunto jasper

alice, rose y yo nos miramos nerviosas

no, nessi el lunes estuvo en tu casa- contesto mi marido

en mi casa?- pregunto jasper

si , bella la llevo por que tenia que hacer un trabajo con Robert

no para nada, Robert tubo practica hasta tarde y alice me arrastro a una tarde de compras, - dijo jasper

lo que pasa, es que Robert le pidió ayuda a nessi, con el trabajo pero ella no podía sola, asi que le pidió ayuda a Ethan y se fue a mi casa- salvo Rosalie

si pero Robert se lo compensara con otro trabajo, - dijo alice

pero ninguno de nuestros maridos se lo creyó del todo

bella?- me dijo Edward mirándome fijamente, pero yo me hice la que ni escuche ni la que vi

jasper con quien la viste?- pregunto mi marido

con un chico – dijo jasper mirando a alice

QUE?- grito mi marido

Por dios Edward solo fueron al cine, - dije

Es una bebe- grito mi marido

No es una bebe, tienen 16 años y tiene derecho a salir con sus amigos- respondí

Pero no sin supervisión – le agrego emmet

O si claro tu y Rosalie salieron con mucha supervisión – dije

Pero ya éramos mayores bella- contesto mi hermano

Si pero nessi es responsable, y no la podemos tener encerrada, si no un día de verdad va a hacer algo tonto- me yudo alice

Aparte que demonios pueden hacer a esa edad- dijo rose

Pues yo me acuerdo lo que hacia – dijo emmet

Y yo también – agrego Edward

Que ustedes fueran unos pervertidos no quiere decir que nuestra hija lo es- le dije molesta

Es hora de vallamos a supervisar si están bien- dijo Edward levantándose de la silla, seguido por emmet y jasper

Ah no, vamos nosotras- grito alice jalando a jasper del brazo

Per..- dijo Edward

Pero nada, vamos nosotras- dijo Rosalie

Asi que las tres nos levantamos y salimos , íbamos bajando cuando oímos los gritos de nessi y de una de sus amigas, corrimos lo mas que pudimos, pero no se como demonios ya estaban ahí nuestros esposos.

Dos chicos se estaban peleando, pero nadie los separaba

Por que no los separan- le grite a Edward

Por que se están peleando por nessi- dijo emmet divertido

Son unos niños por dios- dijo Rosalie

Asi que nosotras nos metimos a separarlos, pero nuestro maridos , nos quitaron y los separaron ellos, nessi estaba llorando.

Que tienes hija?- le pregunte

Es que no me gusta que se peleen y aparte fue por una estupidez – dijo enojada

Y tus hermanos?- pregunto mi esposo

Por algún lado con alguna de sus amiguitas- dijo nessi furica

Asi que Edward y yo empezamos a buscar a los muchachos para decirles o que se controlaban y no mas pleitos o se acababa la fiesta , pero oh sorpresa nos encontramos con Robert el hijo de alice en una situación un poco difícil.

Entramos al estudio, y vimos a nuestro sobrino arriba de una chica.

Robert – grito Edward

El pobre se puso hasta verde de la impresión, y la chica se levanto de inmediato bajándose la falda

Me puedes explicar que esta pasando?- pregunte

Amor no preguntes lo obvio , dijo mi marido

Señorita nos puede dejar solos un momento- pedi un poco molesta, ella iba a salir y Robert atrás de ella

A donde vas jovencito?- pregunte

Tu te quedas- dijo mi marido señalando a Robert

Voy a buscar a alice y a jasper- dije saliendo de la habitación

**ROSALIE POV**

Valla que esta fiestas estaba fuera de control, no sabia como demonios habían metido cerveza, pero no me gusto ver a evan bebido.

Evan- le grite

Ti rosss- dijo el o mas bien intento decir

Estas ebrio- le dije tomándolo del brazo

nu ti ross, me tomi una- dijo recargado en la pared

vamos al despacho te tus padres vas a ver como te va – dije llevándolo del brazo

cuando entramos al despacho, ahí estaba ,Robert con Edward Robert tenia cara de regaño, cuando Edward vio a evan .

que demonios le paso?- pregunto mi hermano

nada que esta ebrio, y te agradecería que me ayudaras con tu hijo, que no pesa un kilo- dije

Edward lo sentó en el sillón junto a Robert

Ok esperemos que venga bella- dijo Edward tomándose el puente de la nariz

**ALICE POV **

La verdad es que no sabia a quien buscaba si a mi hijo o a mis sobrinos, lo que si sabia es que alguien tenia que darles consejos de moda a las amigas de estos niños, tenían serios problemas de combinación de colores.

Pero bueno ahorita eso no importaba mucho, lo que si importo es que cuando llegue a la parte trasera de la casa, había un grupo de jóvenes reunidos, me encantaba que se la estuvieran pasando bien, asi que me acerque a ver si estaba mi hijo o algunos de mis sobrinos.

Que hacen?- pregunte a una de las chicas

Jugando 7 minutos en el cielo- dijo muy emocionada

Ah y como se juega?- pregunte emocionada

Pues si tiene suerte y le toca Ethan o Eliot , estarás 7 minutos encerrada con alguno de ellos en un armario para hacer lo que quieras- dijo la muy zoqueta escuincla

Y quien esta adentro ahorita?- pregunte lo mas calmada que pude

Están mandy y tifany con Ethan, son una zorras se que arreglaron todo para quedar ellas con Ethan- dijo la tarada

Me acerque a lapuerta y la abri, las dos estúpidas estaban arriba de mi sobrino, que juro que le faltaba aire

ETHAN SWAN CULLEN VEN A ACA DE INMEDIATO- le grite, el pobre se asusto tanto que aventó a las pobres niñas y cayeron al piso

Tia dejame explicarte- intento decir

Nada de explicarme , donde esta tu hermano?- pregunte

No lo se , no soy su nana- contesto

Ven aca- dije llevándomelo de ahí

En el camino me encontré a bella que me dijo que Edward estaba en despacho con Robert,asi que me lleve a Ethan conmigo.

Cuando entramos al despacho, ya estaba Robert ,evan , y ahora Ethan , también estaban rose y Edward.

Que paso?- pregunto rose

Deja que venga emmet y te digo- dije mirando fijamente a Ethan

Que hizo robet?- pregunte

Tu que crees?- pregunto Edward

No lo se- respondí

Bueno pues resulta que tu hijo tiene sangre de doctor – dijo Edward

Por que?

Por que le estaba revisando las amígdalas a una chica en mi sillón – grito

Robert , por dios – dije molesta

**EMMET POV-**

La verdad es que ya no estaba tranquilo con lo de la pelea por nessi, asi que decidí buscarla para ver si estaba bien,y oh sorpresa la encontré dándose un beso con un tipo.

RENNESME CARLIE CULLEN SWAN- le grite

Tio emmet- dijo la niña con los ojos como platos

Que significa esto?- pregunte parándome enfrente de ella y del estúpido mocoso

Si me permite explicarle señor- dijo el mocoso

Es mejor que corras – dijo nessi mirándolo tan seriamente que el chamaco salió hecho una bala

Vamos con tus padres- dije llevándomela de ahí, en el caminos encontramos a Eliot bailando muy candentemente con una chica que parecía que se desharía en sus manos.

Vena acá Eliot – le dije

Ahora que hice papa?- pregunto mi hijo

Ven aca- fue lo único que le dije y me siguió.

**BELLA POV**

Me encontré con jasper y emmet en el camino, que ya llevaban a Eliot , nessi y Anthony , le dije que los demás nos esperaban en el despacho.

Cuando entramos vi que ahora si nuestros seis adolecentes revoltosos estaban ahí.

Que demonios creen que hacen? Pregunto Edward molesto

Yo nada a mi que me esculquen yo estaba hablando con un amigo- se defendió Anthony

Ya cállate, se supone que debes de apoyarnos- dijo nessi

Yo aposhooooo- dijo evan que estaba ebrio

Estas ebrio- se burlo Robert

SE CALLAN- grito Rosalie , la verdad es que hasta nosotros nos callamos

Ok vamos uno por uno de acuerdo?- pregunte tratando de estar calmado

Ok – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

A ver Robert que demonios pensabas hacer , revisarle las anginas a la chica con la que estabas?- pregunto alice a su hijo

Mama solo nos estábamos besando- dijo Robert

Si claro pero tu encima de ella y ella tenia la falda arriba- dije recordando la escena

Hijo no puedo creer que hallas hecho eso- dijo jasper

Lo que yo no puedo creer es que te hallan cachado- dijo emmet riendo

Emmet no ayudas- dijo rose dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Lo siento- dijo emmet

Lo siento si , no volverá a pasar dijo Robert

Hijo no es malo que estés con una chica, lo malo es que casa semana es una diferente- dijo jasper

Lo se papa, pero no quiero tener novia, solo quiero pasármela bien – dijo Robert

Si Robert pero te gustaría que trataran a tu mama o a tus tías , incluso a nessi como tu eres con esas chicas que te buscan – dijo jasper

Pues es que también jasper, si las niñas le llaman y lo buscan pues que quieres que el haga, que las rechace eso no es de caballeros- dijo emmet otra vez

Emmet tu cállate- dijo alice

No papa claro que no me gustaría y de verdad lo siento no volverá a pasar- prometió Robert y el tenia el mismo don de su madre ponía una cara tan angelical que terminaban por perdonarlo

Ok ahora sigues tu evan – dije molesta de ver a mi hijo ebrio, hablando con la lámpara

Yio ni itse nara- me imagino que intento decir – yo ni hice nada, pero no le salió

Sabes que mejor mañana hablo contigo- dije

Mami tiedes una gemelea hip- pregunto evan

No pero te aseguro que mañana sentirás que la cabeza de duele por dos – dije

A ver Ethan me puedes explicar que demonios hacían encerrado con dos chicas en un armario?- pregunto Rosalie

Estabamos jugando – dijo el

Si no me digas y a que? A que te daban respiración de boca a boca por turnos?- pregunto mi Rosalie

Con dos?? Valla hijo eso es nuevo.- dijo emmet

Emmet de verdad que estas a punto de dormir en la sala un mes- dijo Rosalie

Lo siento- contesto

No mama , solo que ellas me hicieron entrar- dijo Ethan

Si claro me imagino que te obligaron, te pusieron una pistola no?- pregunto mas molesta Rosalie

No mama- contesto

Mira Ethan no es correcto lo hiciste y aparte mira como te dejaron el cuello parece que te atacaron dos vampiros . grito Rosalie

Vampiresas- le aclaro alice

Valla asi no hay problema- contesto Rosalie con sarcasmo

Bueno pues yo solo vi a nessi besándose con un chico- dijo emmet

QUE???- gritaron todos los hombres que se encontraban reunidos ahí, hasta evan solo que el le grito a la lámpara

Es el estúpido de mark verdad? Pregunto Anthony

No le digas estúpido – dijo nessi

Le voy a romper la cara- grito Ethan

No le van a romper nada- respodio nessi

No pueden besa a mi hermadita- dijo evan

Primero deja de hablar con una lámpara y después opinas- le repondio nessi

Quien demonios te beso- pregunto mi marido muy enojado

Mi novio- grito nessi

Cual novio, tu no tienes novio

MAMA- grito mi hijo

Ya cálmense , mejo mañana continuamos con esta discusión si? Dije tratando de darme tiempo para explicarle a Edward que yo ya sabia que nessi tenia novio

Emmet y yo nos encargaremos de acabar con esta fiesta- dijo jasper

Ethan y Anthony suban a evan a su habitación- dijo Edward y los demás de aquí no se mueven- dijo Rosalie

Edward , alice ,Rosalie y yo salimos del estudio-

Que vamos a hacer con nuestros hijos?- pregunte

Tengo una idea- dijo alice

Cual?-pregunto rose

Las vacaciones son en una semana no? Pregunto alice

Si y eso que? Respondió Edward

Vamos a llevarlos a forks- dijo alice con una gran sonrisa

SI NOS VAMOS A FORKS JAJAJAJA

QUE PASARA?

QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN SIGUIENDO ESTA SECUELA DE SE TIENEN QUE CASAR, TENIA QUE HACER ESTE CAP , PARA QUE VIERAN POR QUE SE LLEVAN A LOS CHICOS A FORKS Y PARA QUE VIERAN MAS O MENOS COMO ERA CADA UNO, ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO.

CUIDENSE

BESOS

ANNA


	3. VIAJE

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI MAS LOCA CABEZA **

**HOLA DE NUEVO, YA ESTOY AQUÍ, ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRACERLES A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA Y DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN.**

**BUENO PUES ESPERO LE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y SI NO ME LO HAGAN SABER, PARA VER QUE ES LO QUE LES GUSTARIA EN ESTA HISTORIA OK **

**PUES YA NO LOS ABURRO MAS Y PROMETO YA NO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR , SALUDOS **

**ANNA **

**NESSI POV **

Por culpa de la dichosa fiesta que hicimos mis papas , me había informado que nos iríamos a un pueblo que se llama Forks en las vacaciones, y digo me informaron por que mi opinión no pidieron, y todo por culpa de la borrachera de mi hermano y las aventuras amorosas de mis primos, bueno y que me cacharon besándome con mi novio, pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo, pero mi papa piensa que aun tengo 5 años, y mis hermanos y mis primos piensan que aun soy la niña que tienen que estar cuidando de todo, a veces les reclamo a mis tías por no haber tenido mas hijas, pero me dicen algo muy cierto , que si hubieran tenido mas bebes y hubieran salido mas hombres , estaría mas cuidada.

Todos nos quedamos de ver en casa de mi tía Rosalie, los abuelos también iba air con nosotros, así que después de llorar patalear y hace el berrinche del año, que digo del año del siglo empaque mis cosas y nos fuimos a casa de mi tía para irnos al infernal pueblucho ese de Forks.

Cuando llegamos a su casa , ya estaba todos ahí.

No puedo creer que nos obliguen a esto- dijo mi primo Robert molesto

Pues todo esto es por su culpa – dijo mi hermano Anthony

Cállate que no eres un santo- dijo Ethan

Pero por lo menos a mi no me cachan – respondió Anthony

Ya cálmense que de todas formas fue culpa de todos- dijo evan

Y tu no ayudabas mucho hablando con la lámpara- dijo Eliot a lo que todos reímos

Ya, que si hubieran controlado sus estúpidas hormonas nada de esto estaría pasando- dije molesta

Hubieran? Perdón nessi pero a ti también de cacharon así que mejor di hubiéramos – dijo Robert

Ya chicos, ustedes se van a ir en la camioneta de Edward con Edward y emmet – dijo mi tía Rosalie

Todos?- pregunto Robert

Si por que? Pregunto mi tía

No por nada- dijo Robert resignado a que si ponían votación para escuchar música a el nadie lo apoyaría . todos subimos a la camioneta y partimos, mi mama , mi tía rose mi tía alice y mi tío jasper se fueron en otra camioneta y los abuelitos en otra.

La verdad es que no habíamos preguntado ni siquiera donde quedaba ese pueblo,

Alguno sabe donde es ese pueblo? – pregunte

No- contestaron todos

Me da gusto que cada quien tenga un respuesta diferente – dije sarcástica

Quería saber donde quedaba ese pueblo, pero las únicas dos personas que me podía decir donde estaba nos les hablaba que era mi padre y mi tío emmet.

Así que mejor me quede calladita y seguí con mi duda

Ya llevábamos bastante tiempo de camino, mi padre y mi tío emmet iban platicando de negocios , mi hermano Anthony iba leyendo un libro y con su ipod puesto así que no pelaba a nadie. Mi primo Ethan y mi hermano evan iban jugando con su estúpido psp , mientras que Robert y Eliot iban profundamente dormidos, trate de calmarme por que esta situación era horrible , por demonios siempre me tienen que mandar con puros hombre, así que trate de respirar profundo ,me puse mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar música.

Después de un rato , comencé a escuchar unos ruidos horribles, lo que me faltaba que la camioneta se descompusiera en medio de la nada pensé, pero grave error no era la camioneta, me quite mis audífonos para ver que demonios era ese ruido y eran mis primos Robert y Eliot que estaban roncando.

Por dios despiértalos- le dije a Anthony

Parecen tractores- dijo evan

Ethan los despertó de un golpe a los dos

Que demonios te pasa?- le pregunto Eliot

Que me pasa? Que están a punto de dejarnos sordos con sus ronquidos – dijo Ethan

Yo no ronco- dijo Robert

Por dios, creo que hasta mis abuelos los escucharon- dije molesta

No seas exagerada nessi- dijo Robert

No lo soy pasamos por donde había vacas y se alborotaron al oír sus ronquidos- dije , lo que hizo que hasta mi papa y mi tío se rieran

Ja ja, que chistosa – dijo Eliot sarcásticamente

Bueno por lo menos saben que si no pueden ligar alguna chica con sus ronquidos volverán locas a las vacas- dijo Ethan. Todos comenzamos a reír

No le veo la gracia- dijo Robert

Pues yo, quiero saber que demonios van a hacer casi dos meses sin sus múltiples aventuras- dije burlonamente

Si y tu que vas a hace casi dos meses sin el estúpido de tu patético noviecito- dijo Ethan

No lo insulte- grite

Es patético y lo sabes- dijo evan

O si claro , como no es un astro del deporte es patético no?- grite

Es que el tipo no es bueno en nada, ni en el deporte ni en la escuela- dijo Anthony

Perdón pero no todos pueden ser un cerebrito como tu- dije defendiendo a mi novio

Nessi sabes bien que el estúpido ese no hace nada bien, ni siquiera copiar saber el tipo- dijo Eliot

Ya cállense – grite girándome y poniéndome mi audífonos otra vez.

**ANTHONY POV**

Me molestaba que mi hermana no se diera cuenta que el tipo que andaba con ella no valía nada, pero era tan terca que no se daba cuenta que todo lo que le decíamos era por su bien.

Que debo de reconocer que también nosotros exagerábamos mucho con ella, pero bueno el viaje estaba siendo tranquilo a excepción de cuando mi hermana quería hacer del baño en medio de la nada.

Tengo que hacer del baño- dijo nessi

Hija pero el restaurante mas próximo esta a 40 minutos- dijo mi padre

QUEE??- grito nessi

Que no hay donde hagas- dijo Ethan

Y que sugieren que me espere 40 minutos , o mejor dejen me reviente la vejiga – dijo nessi

Perdón por no traerte un baño portátil- dijo Eliot

Ya no se burlen de nessi, - dije tratando de que ella se calmara

Genial , me obligan a venir a un pueblo que no se ni donde esta, me obliga a soportar a 5 tarados de 16 años y no hay un maldito baño- grito lo ultimo

No uses esas palabras rennesme- la regaño mi padre

Lo siento- dijo ella

Y para tu información tu también tienes 16 años- dijo evan

Si pero yo soy mas madura- se defendió

Si se nota, haciendo tus berrinches- dijo evan

Tu cállate, ahorita te consigo una lámpara para que hables con ella- dijo nessi a evan

Valla que madura- le grito Ethan

Ya basta – grito mi padre

Papa de verdad necesito hacer pis- dijo nessi desesperadas

Sin decir nada mas mi tío emmet se orillo en la carretera, nessi bajo, al igual que todos nosotros necesitábamos estirar las piernas, la camioneta donde venia mis tías y mi mama, se estaciono atrás de nosotros.

Que pasa? Pregunto mi mama

Que necesito hacer del baño mama- dijo nessi

Ok vamos – dijo mi mama

Mi mama y mi tía Rosalie acompañaron a nessi a un lugar un poco lejano para que ella pudiera hacer pis, cuando regresaron nessi volvió a subirse a la camioneta sin decir nada.

A hora que le pasa? – le pregunte a mi mama

Lo que pasa es que ustedes no le ponen atención ya le dije que si quiere venirse con nosotras pero no quiere- explico mi madre

Si le ponemos atención tía- dijo Robert

Que se la pasen molestándola no es ponerle atención- dijo mi tía Rosalie

Y tu Edward deberías de control mas a los muchachos- dijo mi madre

QUE? Ahora yo que demonios hice? – pregunto mi padre

Nada, ese es el problema que no haces nada- dijo mi mama

Cada quien se fue a su respectiva camioneta.

Nessi que es lo que tienes?- pregunte

Nada- contesto seca

Como que nada , te conocemos demasiado bien algo te molesta – dijo Robert

Aparte por lo menos a Anthony y a mi no nos puedes engañar por algo somos trillizos- dijo evan

Lo que me pasa es que no tengo una chica para hablar y ustedes solo hacen cosas de chicos – dijo mi hermana triste

Por que somos chicos nessi- dijo Eliot

Si pero yo siempre lo apoyo y los ayudo y pensé que en mi vacaciones podría salir con mi amigas y hacer mil cosas y no se ofendan pero no estaba en mi planes encerrarme casi dos meses con mis primos y mis hermanos- dijo afligida

Princesa no te pongas así , se que en Forks te divertirás – dijo mi tío emmet

Si como no ya me imagino lo que me divertiré , jugando básquet o futbol o viendo beisbol en la televisión , dijo mi hermanita triste

No nessi por favor no te pongas así- dijo Ethan abrazándola ya que el iba junto a ella

Claro hija de hecho cerca de forks hay un lugar llamado port angels y hay un hermoso centro comercial y muchas tiendas- dijo mi padre tratando de animarla

Mira te prometo que todos iremos contigo de compras a ese centro comercial y haremos cosas en las que tu también te diviertas de acuerdo?- dije

Me lo prometen

Todos le aseguramos que asi seria ,claro que todos me había odiado mentalmente por haberlos comprometido a un dia de compras con nessi , pero no podríamos verla triste ni por un minuto.

Cuando llegamos al dichoso pueblo, la verdad es que a mi no me pareció tan mal, solo que era horriblemente frio, sabia que por lo menos Ethan y evan no estarían nada contestos con esto, pero no les quedaba decir nada.

Cuando llegamos a la casa donde nos quedaríamos, la verdad es que nos sorprendió que fuera tan grande, no sabíamos que en un pueblo hubiera casas asi, que tampoco me extrañaba del todo considerando que éramos una familia muy numerosa .

Cuando todos bajamos de la camioneta, también llego la camioneta donde venia mi madre con mis tias y la camioneta de mis abuelos.

Cuando entramos a la casa nuestra sorpresa fue mucho mayor.

Esta casa de de alguno de ustedes? Pregunte

Si la compraron los papas de tu mama- dijo mi padre

Por que? Pregunto nessi

Por que aquí es donde nos enamoramos su madre y yo y sus tíos- dijo mi padre

No quiero saber detalles- dijo frunciendo el ceño Robert

Y no te los íbamos a dar – dijo mi tío jasper que venia entrando

Bueno Ethan ,Anthony y nessi dormirán en el tercer pido - dijo mi abue esme

Eliot Robert y evan – dormirán en el segundo piso- dijo mi abue nuevamente

Valla pues cuentas habitaciones tiene esta casa? Pregunto Ethan

12 habitaciones, originalmente solo tenia 5 , pero como la familia es grande pues la casa de vacaciones también – dijo mi abue Renne

Y por que nunca habíamos venido? – pregunto Robert

Mas bien nunca los habían traído pero sus padres si han venido- nos aclaro mi abuelo Carlisle

Eso es demasiada información – dije tapándome los oídos

Anden valla a acomodar sus cosas para que después vallas a comer algo- dijo mi madre

Todos nos fuimos a los pisos que nos indicaron, cada puerta tenia el nombre de la habitación que le correspondía a cada uno de nosotros, me imagine que habían previsto que nos pelaríamos por las habitaciones, cuando entre a mi habitación, había algo que no había previsto yo, esta habitación era totalmente de mi estilo, como si la hubieran decorado especialmente para mi, valla que mi abuela Renne piensa en todo.

**BELLA POV**

Después de que todos nos acomodamos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, decidimos ir a comer al pueblo, los chicos estaba felices por sus habitaciones, mi madre y esme se habían encargado de decorar cada una de las habitaciones a gusto de los chicos, eso por lo menos había hecho que por un rato se le olvidara que no querían venir a este viaje.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo, entramos en una linda cafetería, donde había un grupo de jóvenes reunidos con un hombre mayor que se me hacia muy conocido.

Isabella cullen? – pregunto el hombre que s eme había hecho conocido

Si – conteste tratando de acordarme de el

No te acuerdas de mi soy Jacob Black – dijo el

Claro que si, como esta sr Black- respondí de inmediato

Muy bien Isabella y usted?- pregunto el

Muy bien gracias,- respondí cuando sentí que Edward se ponía a mi lado

Mire sr Black le presento a mi esposo Edward cullen – dije

Mucho gusto- dijo mi esposo

Mas bien dirá es un gusto volver a vernos- dijo el

Ya nos conocíamos? – pregunto Edward

Si de hecho casi me golpeas por bella- dijo el divertido

A si?- pregunto Edward también divertido

Si nos conocimos cuando fuiste por bella a un bar- dijo Jacob

Claro que me acuerdo- dijo mi marido

Y que andan haciendo por aquí?- pregunto el

De vacaciones familiares- respondió Edward señalando a la mesa donde estaba la familia - y usted? Pregunto

Igual , tenemos una casa en la Push- dijo el- deje le presento a mis hijos – dijo llamando a dos chicas y un chico

Mientras que Edward llamaba a los nuestros

Mire ellos son mi hijos Jacob, leha, y clarie - dio Jacob

Ellos son los nuestros , Anthony , evan y nessi- dijo Edward

Nuestros hijos se saludaron alegremente vi como los ojos de mi hija se iluminaron, lo que no supe es si fue por el chicho i por saber que había dos chicas de su edad.

Bueno pues que les parece si en lo que están aquí nos reunimos un dia- dijo el Jacob

Claro me parece una muy buena idea que les parece el domingo , podemos hacer una carne asada- dije emocionada

Me parece bien, donde se están quedando? Pregunto

En una casa a fueras de la ciudad- dijo Edward

La casa blanca?- pregunto una de las hijas de Jacob

Si esa- contesto nessi

Ok sabemos donde queda, entonces es un hecho nos veremos ahí el domingo- dijo Jacob.

Después de eso nos despedimos y nos fuimos a la mesa donde se encontraba nuestra familia, la comida paso tranquila.

Pero me di cuenta de que Anthony y nessi tenían una sonrisa boba.

**NESSI POV**

Sentí que traía una sonrisa boba en el rostro, bueno y quien no la traería después de haber visto a ese dios de bronce que me había presentado mi mama, Jacob ,se llama Jacob me decía una y mil veces, su sonrisa era mas que perfecta su miel era de un color moreno bronce, su cabello era negro , era hermoso , yo calculo que tendría uno o dos años mas que yo a lo mucho, y e domingo lo volvería a ver.

En que piensas?- me pregunto Anthony susurrándome al oído

En anda en especial- conteste de inmediato

Y entonces por que traes esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro- pregunto

No se que me hablas, aparte tu también traes esa misma sonrisa- contra ataque

Viste a la chica de cabello negro a los hombros ¿- pregunto mi hermano

Claire se llama no?- dije

Si , a poco no es hermosa- dijo

Anthony creo que tu y yo haremos un trato- dije

Cual?- pregunto el curioso en voz baja para que nadie nos escuchara

Tu me ayudas a mi y yo te ayudo a ti- dije con otra loca idea en mi cabeza

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO? LES GUSTO? BUENO PUES ESPERO QUE SI , LE PROMETO YA NO TARDAR TANTO EN ACTULIZAR , LO PROMETO.**

**RECUERDEN DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SON SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTES PARA MI, CUIDENSE Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS ATODAS LA PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MIS LOCURAS LOS ADORO.**

**BESOS **


	4. EL JUEGO

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la loca idea que es de mi mas loca cabeza **

**Hola a todos pues aquí les dejo un cap mas , espero les guste , ya se estan armando las parejas.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas la personas que han seguido mi historia, les prometo actualizar mañana ok **

**Besos **

**ANNA **

**NESSI POV **

Mi hermano Anthony y yo habíamos quedado impresionados con los hijos del sr black, bueno y quien no.

Así que ese día en la noche, baje a su habitación y hable con Anthony

Que quieres nessi son las 12:00pm- dijo molesto por haberlo despertado

Te conviene lo que vengo a decirte- dije sentándome junto a el en la cama

No me importa si vienes a decirme que vas a regalar un viaje por el mundo lárgate , tengo sueño- dijo tapándose con las cobijas la cabeza

Bueno yo quería hablarte de clarie – dije yéndome a la puerta

El de inmediato se sentó

Que es lo que quieres decir- pregunto curioso

Pues no que no te interesaba – le dije desde la puerta

Rennesme mas te vale vengas acá y me digas – dijo mi hermano

Ok, ok tranquilo- dije sentándome nuevamente en su cama

Que es lo que me quieres decir-

Pues mira a ti te gusto ella y a mi me gusto su hermano – dije

Nessi a ti te gustan todos – dijo Anthony

Si cállate, mira lo que quiero decir es que yo me hago amiga de clarie y tu amigo de su hermano- dije

Y eso de que ayuda?- pregunto

De verdad no se como podemos ser hermanos si eres tan lento- le dije desesperada

Pues explícate – dijo el

Que si nos hacemos amigos de ellos , podemos salir con ellos, y ya sabes yo puedo organizar algún tipo de pijamaza con ellas y asi yo te ayudo con clarie mientras tu me ayudas con su hermano- dije

Ok tu jodido plan tiene algunas fallas – dijo

Asi cuales tarado- respondí

Pues empezando por que para que Jacob se te acercara tendría primero que brincar la barrera de mi papa y mis tíos y en segunda la de evan y nuestros primos tarada- dijo

Mira mi papa y mis tíos no me preocupan mi mama y mis tías se encargaran de ellos y por Evan y mis primos tu me ayudaras – dije

Así y como genio?- pregunto

Pues fácil harás que ellos también se hagan muy amigos de Jacob- dije feliz por mi respuesta

Si claro y como yo mando en ellos – dijo el sarcástico

Bueno pues usa tu diminuto cerebro y piensa en como podemos hacer para que no se metan – dije

Ok te voy a ayudar, pero si yo veo que el tal Jacob es un patán imbecil se acaba el trato de acuerdo?- dijo el serio

De acuerdo – respondí feliz

Nunca un sábado se me había hecho tan podidamente largo, jamás por lo regular siempre decía que me faltaba sábado para hacer todo lo que quería, ese día mis tías y mis abuelitas me habían llevado al pueblo a hacer las compras para la carne de mañana, eso era lo único que me ilusionaba, sabia que volvería ver a mi dios de bronce.

Casi me da un infarto cuando vi a Jacob con su hermana en el supermercado, como si algo me empujara por la espalada me acerque a ellos

Hola- dije un poco tímida

Hola – respondió clarie alegremente

Hola- dijo Jacob casi sin mirarme , que le pasa a este estupido me pregunte mentalmente

Que hacen aquí?- pregunte

Comprando las cosas para mañana – dijo clarie

No sabes que gusto me da que vallan , sobre todo por que soy la única mujer entre tantos hombres- dije intentando hacer platica

A mi hermana y a mi también nos da mucho gusto ir- dijo clarie con una sonrisa sincera

Por dios clarie tu por todo te emocionas- dijo Jacob alejándose de nosotras, eso partió mi corazón

No le hagas caso , esta molesto por que es un estupido- me aclaro su hermana

Valla pues espero que no se la pase mal mañana- dije triste

No para nada, solo que ahora esta pasando un mal momento- me contó ella

Puedo ayudar en algo- quería saber que demonios le pasaba al hombre de mis sueños

Pues si puedes retroceder el tiempo y evitar que la muy zorra, golfa , ofrecida he interesada de su ex novia no lo engañe o de plano no la halla conocido me ayudarías mucho- dijo molesta de recordar

Lo siento no puedo ayudarte en eso, pero puedo ayudarte a que por lo menos mañana se la pase bien y olvide un rato – dije sinceramente , claro que si haría que olvidara a la zorra que lo había lastimado.

Bueno pues eso seria mas que perfecto- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Bueno pues no vemos mañana y vas a ver que no la pasaremos genial- le dije despidiéndome de ella.

Después de la platica con clarie , casi toda la tarde y toda la noche , me la pase pensando en como demonios podía hacer que mi hermoso dios de bronce se olvida de la zorra que lo había lastimado.

Por fin el la noche dio paso al dia, creo que jamás me había levantando tan temprano en domingo, quería arréglame verme mas que perfecta para mi dios, asi que en cuanto termine de arreglarme baje a ver en que podía ayudar para la carne.

Los malditos minutos pasaban mas lentos que el caminar de una tortuga y sabia que no era la única desesperada Anthony estaba igual o peor que yo.

Ya estaba todo listo en el jardín, pero mi padre y mi tíos estaban jugando fultbol americano, mientras que mi mama y mis tías estaba platicando , mis abuelos estaban viendo un partido en la televisión y mis abuelitas no se donde andaban.

Cuando oi que tocaron el timbre mi corazón se acelero y vi que Anthony brinco en su silla, mis primos ni se inmutaron ya que ellos seguían jugando con mi papa y mis tios.

Cuando vi que clarie entro al jardín seguida de leha y el sr black pero no vi a mi dios de bronce y sentí que mi corazón se partía en mil cachitos.

Hola clarie- la salude alegremente

Hola nessi – dijo ella

Hola bienvenidas- le dije a leha

Gracias de verdad no hacia falta salir un poco de todo esto- dijo leha

Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees- dije y las tres reímos

Valla no entiendo como puedes siempre estar rodeada de tantos hombre – dijo clarie

Bueno pues te acostumbras, por cierto y su hermano?- pregunte como si no me interesara

Viene en otro auto ya que viene con mi primas – dijo leha y eso hizo que mi corazón saltara de nuevo

Mira de hecho ahí viene- dijo clarie señalando al hombre que literalmente me hacia babear.

Anthony ven saludar le dije a mi hermano- quien de inmediato se acerco

Hola bienvenidas – dijo mi hermano saludando de beso en la mejilla a amabas

Gracias- dijo clarie sonrojada asi que a ella también le gastaba mi hermano y vi. que leha no despegaba los ojos de mi primo robert

Pasen siéntense- dijo mi hermano todo caballeroso

Cuando me acerque a saludar a Jacob.

Hola bienvenidos – les dije a el y a sus primas

Gracias- dijo el serio

Yo soy nessi – me presente con sus primas ya que el pelado de Jacob no me presento

Hola yo soy jane , ellas son mis hermanas emily, y angela –

Hola pasen para que les presente a mis primos y a mis hermanos, - dije ellas me siguieron gustosas pero Jacob casi parecía que le había dicho que lo llevaría a la horca

Les grite a mis primos para que se acercaran

Miren les presento a jane, angela y Jessica son primas de clarie y leha- dije viéndolos a ellas

Miren ellos son mis primos robert , eliot , ethan y mis hermanos evan y Anthony – dije señalando a cada uno

Y eles Jacob el hijo del sr black – dije

Valla tu estas en la misma situación que nessi nada mas que al revés , ella rodeada de hombres y tu de mujeres , de verdad te compadezco – dijo ethan

Y logro que mi hermoso dios sonriera

Si la verdad es que es difícil .- respondió el

Quieres jugar?- le pregunto Anthony enseñándole el balón

Claro- dijo el y se fue a jugar con ellos

Mientras yo me iba a sentar con clarie y las demás

Ha de ser complicado estar entre puros hombres no?-me pregunto leha

Ni tanto , te acostumbras- dije pero viendo que ella solo veía robert

Bueno por lo menos a jacob se le va a quitar el humor de perros que tiene – dijo jane

Si ya estaba harta de verlo de malas, hasta me ofrecí a jugar con fútbol y me mando al diablo- dijo clarie

Les gusta jugar fútbol? – pregunte teniendo una idea en mente

Claro que si – respondió emocionada emily

Que les parece si los retamos a ellos contra nosotras- dije

Me parece una genial idea – dijo leha

Pero crees que ellos quieran?-pregunto clarie

Claro que si vengan- dije

Oigan machos de las cavernas les grite

Que quieres nessi?- pregunto ethan

Queremos jugar fútbol soccer – dije

Ustedes? Pregunto Anthony

Si nosotras hay algún problema – dij clarie viendo a mi hermano

ninguno, no- respondió como retrasado

Bueno pues hagamos Ángela será nuestra portera- dije

Evan será el nuestro- dijo robert

Ok pues a jugar- dijo leha

Te cuidado niña no se te valla a romper una uña – me dijo Jacob

Una no soy una niña y dos de lo único que me voy a preocupar es que no se rompa el pie cuando te patee el culo- dije moleste

Valla con que tienes carácter- dijo burlón

Si yo tengo de carácter lo que a ti te falta de cerebro- dije y me di la vuelta para ir a mi posición .

Clarie tu cubre a mi hermano Anthony – le dije en un susurro

El me quitara el balón en un segundo – contesto

Te aseguro que no , tu confía en mi- dije sabiendo que Anthony no se atrevería a hacerle nada

Leha tu cubre a robert y tu emily a eliot yo cubriré a Jacob

El juego comenzó difícil, ya que de verdad ellos no nos daban oportunidad de tener el balón, pero gracias a dios Ángela era una buena portera, asi que ahí tuvimos una oportunidad, clarie tenia el balón y Anthony no se atrevía a quitarse, eso nos dio puntos, y robert estaba como idiota viendo el escote de leha eso ayudo aun mas, solo tenia que distraer a ethan y la verdad es que emily lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Clarie me paso el balón, y al ver que evan estaba en la baba , logramos meterles gol, todas las chicas festejamos brincando y vi que mis hermanos y hasta Jacob se quedaron como en shock, me acerque a Jacob y le dije

Te dije que patearía tu hermoso y bien formado trasero- le dije , pero cuando me di cuenta de que la había dicho hermoso y bien formado ya era tarde

Gracias por el cumplido pero te aseguro que tu culo es mas hermoso- dijo riendo y alejándose de mi.

Me quede totalmente atontada cuando me dijo eso, el me había estado viendo el trasero , brincaba u gritaba mentalmente de emoción.

Seguimos jugando y la verdad es que las chicas Black me caían bien, sabia que seriamos muy buenas amigas logramos meter otro gol, cuando Anthony se disponía a tirar cuando clarie se tiro al suelo como si se hubiera caído, mi caballeroso hermano dejo el balón y corrió con ella

Estas bien?- le pregunto

Perfecta- respondió ella levantándose

Cuando mi hermano giro vio que leha traía el balón y veníamos cuidándola emily yo , asi que solo puse mi cara de borrego a medio morir para distraer a evan y metimos otro gol

Valla veo que estas angelicales chicas les han ganado- dijo mi padre burlonamente

Angelicales?- son el demonio viste como nos han engañado- dijo ethan

Pues si hijo, eso pasa cuando son lindas – dijo mi tio emmet

Y nosotras reímos Jacob se acerco a mi y me dijo.

Ya vez no te rompiente el pie pateando mi culo- dijo

No me quise aprovechar de ustedes- respondí

Valla no eres tan infantil como pensé – dijo regalándome una sonrisa que deslumbro con sus hermoso dientes blancos

Y tu no eres tan tarado – respondí

Valla si no fuera por que tienes una hermosa y lagas piernas y un divino culo pensaría que eres chico- dijo

Casi me desmayo cuando dijo eso

Valla pues gracias por notar que no lo soy- dije en burla

Pero podrías pasar como un buen amigo- dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda

QUE?????? AMIGO???? QUE ESTA IDIOTA O CIEGO?????????

Si verdad – dije con molestia

Claro tu eres como un amigo mas- dijo alejándose de mi

Eso ya lo veremos Jacob Black me dije mentalmente

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Que les ****pareció el Cáp. de hoy y para que vean que soy buena les dejo un adelanto de próximo.**

**Nunca había venido a una lunada- comente emocionada**

**Valla pues aquí hacemos muchas- me dijo Jacob **

**Bueno pues espero me invites mas seguido- dije coquetamente **

**Claro ****también a los demás chicos tu eres parte de la manada- dijo el con una sonrisa**

**Sabes que j****ake no soy una mas de la mana , soy una chica ok , que no se olvide – dije molesta y pare y me fui de su lado.**

**Comencé a caminar sin sentido alejándome de la famosa manada cuando sentí unas manos en mi cintura cuando me gire a ver quien era , casi me da el patatus **

**Que quieres? – le grite **

**Se que no eres una mas de la manada , y eso es lo que me asusta – dijo el atrapando mis labios con los suyos **

**Bueno pues espero me dejen sus comentarios, y que les pareció el avance eh? **

**Besos **


	5. LAGRIMAS

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza **

**Hola a todas pues aquí les dejo cap mas esperando les guste mil gracias a:**

**Steffy29**

**Kate-Cullen-hale**

**Yari Cullen black **

**Pricsila Cullen 1410**

**Marijo Cullen **

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios espero les guste este capitulo mil gracias.**

**Besos**

**ANNA**

**ANTHONY POV**

Después de la paliza que me nos dio mi hermana y ahora su nuevo sequito de chicas lindas y mas una clarie ella era mas que linda, sexy, encantadora, era perfecta, Casi toda la tarde nos las pasamos entre bromas y juegos con los hijos y sobrinas del Sr. black, Jacob me pareció un buen tipo, lo único es que me di cuenta que el trataba a nessi como si fuera uno mas de los chicos y sabia que mi santa hermana , no le parecía para nada la idea.

Había también otra cosa que me preocupaba las cosas entre mis papas estaban bastante tensas y no sabia por que , pero desde que salimos de viaje los había visto distanciados al igual que a mis tías con mis tíos, que me daba la impresión que estaban así desde la dichosa fiesta que habíamos hecho en la casa.

Que bueno de ese problema me encargaría después con ayuda de mis primos y mis hermanos, ahorita solo quería estar cerca de clarie.

Valla primo deberías de cerrar la boca por lo menos- dijo robert en burla

Cállate que tu deberías de ser mas discreto y no estar viendo de esa forma a leha – dije en ataque

Es hermosa no?- pregunto el viendo a leha

Esto si es una sorpresa robert, haciéndole un cumplido decente a una mujer?- pregunte asombrado aunque riendo

Ella no es como las demás chicas sabes, le gustan los deportes y sabe de videojuegos- dijo emocionado

Valla es la chica perfecta – me burle

Pues aunque no lo creas para mi si lo es- dijo sin dejar de mirarla

Nada mas te recuerdo que con ella no puedes ser igual que con las chicas con las que sales- dije recordándole su historial de novias

Ya lo se por eso no me he acercado mucho a ella , por que a pesar de ser encantadora tiene un cuerpo de muerte y eso es lo que mas me gusta- dijo el muy cínico

Estas loco robert – fue lo único que alcance a decirle antes de que Jacob llegara acompañado de evan

Chicos tenemos una gran idea – dijo mi hermano

Viniendo de ti dudo que sea grande – dije con sarcasmo

Cállate estupido – dijo mi hermano

Luego pelean , que es lo que nos querían decir – pregunto robert

Bueno que les parece si esta noche vamos al bosque – dijo evan

Lo repito eres un jodido estupido- dije

Al contrario es una excelente idea- dijo robert

Si de hecho en el bosque hay una casa que dicen que esta embrujada – dijo Jacob

Nuestros padres no nos dejaran ir – dije

Pues no pedimos permiso – dijo robert

Que es lo que planean ahora- pregunto ethan acercándose

Queremos ir a una casa que esta embrujada en el bosque- dijo evan emocionado

Yo me apunto – dijo ethan

Igual yo- lo secundo eliot

Ok y creen que nuestros padres son estupidos y no se darán cuenta que ninguno de nosotros 5 esta en casa no?- pregunte

6 querrás decir- dijo nessi

A ti nadie te invito nessi- dijo evan

Pues si no me llevan los acuso- dijo mi hermana

No serias capaz – la reto ethan

No?- dijo con malicia

Ok no hay problema, también pueden venir las chicas – dijo Jacob

Nessi llamo a todas las chicas y nos alejamos un poco para que ninguno de nuestros padres pudiera escucharnos.

Estas loco jake mi padre no nos dejara ir- dijo clarie

Pues a nosotros tampoco, pero nos escaparemos- dije

Si claro por donde nos escaparemos por la puerta principal tarado?- pregunto mi hermana

No tonta por el balcón que esta en tu habitación – dijo ethan

Si claro y como piensas salir por ahi volando?- pregunto mi hermana con sarcasmo

Claro jake y como piensas que nosotras tres salgamos de casa?- pregunto jane

Bueno pues ustedes- dijo señalando a jane , emily y angela – vendrán a dormir a mi casa- dijo Jacob

Y como piensas sacarnos a todas de la casa sin que mi padre nos descubra?- pregunto mi hermosa y dulce clarie

Pues saldremos por atrás – dijo Jacob

Ok pues yo si me arriesgo- dijo leha

Me encantan las chicas arriesgadas – dijo robert

Bueno pues no se diga mas , nos podemos ver en la parte de atrás de la casa a las 12:00pm- dijo evan

Ok les avisaremos con una linterna – dijo Jacob

Después de que nos organizamos y nos pasamos los nueceros de nuestros celulares, nos reunimos con nuestra demás familia para que no sospecharan nada, estaba seguro que si nos descubrían , nos matarían sin darnos un juicio justo pero no me importaba , estaba dispuesto a recibir el castigo gustoso con tal de estar con clarie unas horas.

Después de que los black se fueron , nosotros nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para poder ver de que maldita forma saldríamos de la casa sin ser descubiertos.

**BELLA POV **

No podía creer que nuestros hijos aun nos creyeran estupidos, alice, rose y yo sabíamos que esta noche saldrían a hurtadillas para irse al bosque a la famosa casa encantada que había ahí, sabia que no era un lugar peligroso, por habíamos decidido no truncarles su salida, aparte de que yo necesitaba arreglar mis problemas con edward que desde la fiesta en nuestra casa habíamos estado muy distanciados.

Mi hermana , rose y yo , nos encargaríamos de que nuestros maridos no se dieran cuenta de que nuestros hijos se fugarían esta noche a una aventura, mientras que renne se encargaría de mi padre y esme de carlisle.

De verdad crees que no se den cuenta- pregunto esme

Pues es lo que mas deseo por que si no , el castigo que recibirán nuestros hijos será la gloria comparado con lo que nos espera- dije

Bueno por lo menos yo se que emmet jamás se dará cuenta de nada- dijo rose

Creo que esta noche toda usaremos esta técnica- dijo renne

Mama no quiero saber detalles- dije ruborizada

Bueno a que hora escucharon que los chicos se irían?- pregunto mi madre

Como a las 12- dijo alice

Como demonios pudieron escuchar toda la conversación sin que ellos se dieran cuenta?- pregunto esme

La verdad es que ni nosotras lo sabemos- conteste

Pues yo si, nuestros hijos son muy distraídos cuando tratan de ocultarnos algo- dijo rose

Después de esa platica, y de que los black se fueran, yo empecé a organizar todo para poder solucionar mis problemas con mi marido, al igual que mi hermana y mi cuñada.

Cuando vi que mi reloj marcaban las 10:30 supe que era momento para irme a mi habitación con edward, por si el plan de la seducción fallaba, por lo menos los muchachos pensaran en otro plan para salir, vi que alice y rosalie siguieron mi ejemplo.

Cuando edward y yo estuvimos en la habitación, el se mantuvo serio casi sin mirarme , asi que yo me acerque a el.

Estas molesto?- pregunte en voz baja

No solo cansado- contesto secamente

Amor se que estas enojado conmigo por ocultarte lo del novio de nessi pero entiende que nuestra hija tiene que crecer y tener sus experiencias- dije abrazándolo por la espalda

No isabella , nuestra hija es aun una niña- dijo alejándose de mi, ok esto estaba mal uno me dijo isabella y dos se alejo de mi asi que tenia que usar el pan b

Ok amor voy a cambiarme – dije mintiéndome al baño, esta noche usaría un baby doll que alice me había hecho comprar en color azul cielo.

Cuando Salí del baño el estaba sentado en la cama, solo trai el pantalón de su pijama, la verdad es que no sabia si lo de esta noche lo hacia por mi o para ayudar a los chicos , creo que me quedo con la primera opción.

De verdad amor espero que no estemos enojados todo el tiempo que estemos aquí- dije con voz triste

Mira isabella….- fue lo único que dijo cuando me vio hincada arriba de la cama

Que amor?- pregunte con inocencia que aparte fingí mal

Nada- dijo sin apartar si vista de mi

Se que no hice bien en ocultarte las cosas pero de verdad no fue por no respetar tu autoridad ni nada por el estilo, solo que siento que a veces eres muy celoso con nuestra hija- dije gateando sobre la cama para acercarme a el y claro para que su mirada se perdiera en mis senos que casi se salían de el baby doll

Creo que a la que debo de celar mas es a ti- dijo tomándome de los brazos para ponerse encima de mi.

No veo por que debas celarme a mi, ya no soy una mujer atractiva- dije haciendo un puchero

De donde demonios sacas eso- dijo en mi oído

Pues lo digo por que desde hace un mes que no me haces el amor, así que me imagino que ya no me deseas- dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

Estas loca si piensas eso, eres la mujer mas deseable que conozco, tu cuerpo sigue siendo el mas perfecto, tienes las cuervas mas hermosas que he visto en mi vida- dijo acariciando mis caderas

Tienes los pechos mas deliciosos y tentadores del mundo- dijo soplando en mis pechos

Pues demuéstramelo- le pedí, que mas bien fue exigencia

Tu deseos son ordenes- dijo besando mi cuello

Desde ese momento el mundo desapareció para nosotros, solo éramos el y yo, fundiéndonos en una sola persona.

Sabia que mi marido o me necesitaba con la misma urgencia que yo a el ya que rompió el baby doll, y yo quiete sus pantalones con impaciencia, lo quería para mi , lo quería sentir dentro de mi.

Algo que me encantaba de mi esposo es que a pesar de los años de matrimonio, el seguía siendo igual de delicado y tierno conmigo que la primera vez, y esta no seria la excepción, lleno mi cuerpo de besos , devoro mas de una vez mis pezones, y mi primer orgasmo me lo provoco su mágica lengua al contacto con mi clítoris.

Pero a pesar de haber ya tenido un maravillo orgasmo mi cuerpo me seguía pidiendo mas de el, lo quería sentir dentro de mi , que supiera que era de el y que lo que me quedara de vida seria de el.

Asi que me gire para ponerme encima de el, sus ojos estaban totalmente obscurecidos de placer, sus manos recorrían mis caderas y mis pechos, asi que me acomode he introduje su miembro en mi, el gimió de placer.

Comencé a mover mis caderas en un ritmo lento , Quería que el disfrutara, pero después de un tiempo el me pedía mas , quería que lo montara, y eso hice comencé a montarlo, apoye mis manos en su pecho para tomar mas fuerza y lo hice, lo monte deliciosamente y el no tardo mucho en venirse era la sensación mas placentera que tenia , cuando el terminaba dentro de mi, era mi paraíso personal.

Después de esa maravillosa sesión de sexo, el me abrazo y yo enrede mis piernas en las de el, y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

**NESSI POV **

Eran las 11:50pm cuando mis primos y mis hermanos llegaron a mi habitación, yo me moría de nervios como demonios , íbamos a bajar desde el tercer piso de una casa y por un maldito balcón, y todo por que la otra habitación que tenia balcón era la de mis tíos rose y emmet y ni modo de irles a decir que nos dejaban escaparnos por ahí para no romperme el culo en la caída o fracturarme el cráneo.

Listos?- pregunto ethan

Nos vamos a matar- dije asomada por el balcón

Tranquila nessi nosotros bajamos primero y te esperamos abajo- dijo evan

Si claro y con lo atentos que son ustedes cuando están las chicas black cerca si confiare en que me cacharan- dije nerviosa.

Tranquila ok- dijo Anthony

Ahí están – dijo eliot , todos nos asomamos y vimos la luz de lámpara

Así que empezaron a bajar , primero bajo ethan que se aventó del balcón al árbol que no había mucha distancia y bajo por ahí.

Valla tenemos un mono en la familia – dije

El siguiente en bajar fue evan, el bajo por el balcón sosteniéndose de la ventana y pisando parte del balcón de abajo que era el de mis tíos, parecía un gato, no hizo ningún tipo de ruido y fue sigiloso.

Evan parece gato- dije impresionada

Jacob nos ayudaba alumbrándonos con su lámpara para ver donde demonios teníamos que pisar

El siguiente en bajar fue robert el parecía un estupido y perfecto trapecista no podía creer que pudiera descolgarse de esa manera, entre el árbol y apoyándose en la pared de la casa.

Bueno empezamos bien el circo- dije después de que robert llego al suelo

El siguiente fue Anthony que bajo tan rápido que no tuve ni tiempo de ver como lo hacia , me di cuenta que había bajado por que lo vi junto a Jacob.

Claro ahora tenemos a una estupida ardilla- dije a lo que recibí una mirada de burla de eliot

Tranquila trata de bajar con cuidado y sin hacer ruido – dijo mi primo

Te recuerdo que soy porrista y se hacer movimientos- dije indignada de que me dije casi, casi torpe.

Eliot bajo deslizándose por el árbol llego a una rama y brinco desde ahí, genial ahora hasta rana tenemos el circo y el zoológico en mi familia, me dije mentalmente.

Fue mi turno, cuando me pare en el barandal del balcón, vi lo que ya suponía ni mis hermanos ni mis primos me estaban pelando , estaban mas que embobados por las chicas black , yo no tenia ningún maldito problema con eso, siempre y cuando lo hicieran cuando yo ya estuviera en tierra firme.

Pero sin mas remedio, y obviamente si querer quedar como una estupida delante de mi dios de bronce ósea jake, me avente al árbol, no estuvo tan difícil solo tenia que ir por donde me iba alumbrando jake, y asi fue, ya estaba por llegar solo me faltaban dos o tres ramas mas y llegaría a terreno firme pero , dios se puso en mi contra cuando iba a bajarme a la otra estupida rama la maldita lámpara con la que estaba iluminando jake se apago, y yo di el paso, no supe donde demonios puse mi pie, lo que si supe fue donde esta mi trasero , estaba en el suelo y claro ni mis hermanos ni mi primos , esos 5 estupidos y jodidos hombres me cacharon como habían prometido.

La maldita lámpara prendió cuando yo ya estaba en suelo y mi hermoso trasero me dolía como el infierno, pero ahogue mi grito de dolor y las groserías he insultos que querían salir de mi boca se las diría a este grupo de animales cuando estuviéramos lejos de la casa.

Estas bien?- pregunto jake ayudándome a levantarme

Si te refieres a que si quede cuadraplegica por la caída la respuesta es no, pero si preguntas si creo que me rompí el cóccix no estoy segura – dije matándolo con la mirada

Lo siento no se que paso con la lámpara y no te vi caer.- dijo jake

Discúlpate con mi trasero- dije molesta

Ya nessi no fue para tanto- dijo Anthony que estaba junto a clarie

Yo ya no respondí nada.

Ok pues vamonos, dijo jake , cada quien agarro una pareja según mis primos y mis hermanos para ser caballeros y ayudar a las chicas a pasar o irlas cuidando, unos iban tomados de las manos y otros iban hasta abrazados, yo me fui junto a jake para ver si el se portaba de esa manera conmigo pero oh estupida de mi, claro que el no se porto así conmigo, en el maldito camino cai dos veces y el muy animal de jake solo me ayudaba a levantar y se reía de mi.

La noche era horrible hacia un frió de los mil diablos, nos perdimos y jamás dimos con la estupida casa embrujada, esta harta mis piernas estaban acalambradas y jake solo se burlaba de mi caída.

Como a las 5am regresamos a la casa, para mi muy mala y jodida suerte tuvimos que volver a escalar , pero ahora mande a Anthony primero y deje a los otros 4 retrasados mentales abajo por si me volvía a caer, gracias a dios que se apiado de mi no paso nada, cuando todos subieron a mi habitación , seguían con su cara de idiotas y no dejaban de susurrar la maravillosa noche que habían pasado, mientras que yo echaba chispas, me dolía el maldito culo , mis piernas estaba entumidas y sentía que los dedos de mis pies en cualquier maldito momento se caerían , asi que los corrí de mi habitación casi a empujones.

Cuando por fin estuve en la comodidad de mi adorable cama y sobretodo calientita , pensé en otra estrategia para que jake no me viera como un chico, si como la chica que babeaba por el.

Después de esa salida nocturna , veíamos diario a las chicas black , por consiguiente y obviamente yo veía mi jake, solo que el no se fijaba en mi como chica, no podía creer que ya habían pasado casi 3 semanas y el no me miraba, clarie y Anthony ya casi eran novios, y digo casi por que ya nada mas faltaba el titulo, leha y robert , se daban sus besos según ellos donde nadie los viera pero todos lo sabíamos, mientras que ethan un dia llego con un chapetón que según el no sabia quien demonios se lo había hecho pero todos sabíamos de sobra que había sido emily y evan recibía diario una carta de amor de angela asi y el tenia su cara de estupido todo del dia, eliot avanzaba lentamente con jane , pero ahí iban

Mientras que yo , nada, jake jugaba fútbol conmigo, cartas y me hablaba de motos y autos, un dia me contó de cómo arreglo un motor y yo solo le entendí baje el motor , de todos lo demás me perdí aunque me mostré muy interesada en su platica, mis primos y jake ,se habían autodenominado la manada y todo por que mi tío emmet le dijo que parecía una manda siempre juntos.

Un dia jake hablo para que fuéramos a nadar a la push que es donde tenían su casa, pero estaba tan enfurecida con el por ignorarme todo el tiempo que no fui , en cambio me quede en casa revisando mi mail y recibí uno de mark, donde me decía que lo nuestro no podía ser , por que había conocido a otra chica.

Genial mi novio me deja por que conoció a otra, el chico que me gusta no me pela por que me ve como a otro chico, las cosas no podían empeorar, en la tarde mi hermano evan me llamo para decirme que me arreglara que pasarían por mi para ir a una luna en la push, mi primer respuesta fue no, pero después me llamo clarie que es con la que mas amistad había hecho y me dijo literalmente

Rennesme pasamos por ti en una hora y mas vale que estés lista oo subiré por ti y te pateare el culo y te arrastrare hasta la push- dijo seriamente

Ok pasen por mi - dije sin ganas

Me estaba arreglando cuando mi mama y mis tias entraron a mi habitación.

Hola hija podemos hablar un minuto- dijo mi mama

Claro que pasa?- pregunte sentándome en la cama

Pues eso es lo que queremos saber- dijo mi tia alice

Por que hoy no saliste con los chicos- pregunto mi tia rose

No tenia ganas- dije

No sabes mentir nessi – dijo mama tomándome de la casa

No confías en nosotras?- preguntó mi tia alice

Si claro que si – dije

Entonces que pasa?- dijo mi tia rose que se sentó junto a mi

Lo que psa es que a mi me gusta jake y el me ve como a uno de mis primos o mis hermanos , me trata como a un chico mas – dije molesta

Pues dile que no eres un chico mas – dijo mi mama

No es tan fácil- respondí triste

Claro que si , dile mira imbecil no soy un chico mas , soy una chica – dijo mi tia alice

No lo se- respondí

Mira hoy que van a ir a la lunada habla con el y dile lo que piensas y sientes, si le interesas el cambiara si no , es un chico que no vale la pena- dijo mi sabia madre

Después de seguir platicando con ellas un rato, ethan me llamo para decir que estaban afuera esperándome, mi madre y mis tias me aconsejaron que no me despidiera de mi padre ni de mis tios, para que no me entretuvieran, y me ayudo mucho que ellos estuvieran jugando cartas en el jardín.

Cuando Salí me subí a la caminera que traía ethan que reconocí como la de mi padre, venían ethan conduciendo y emily en asiento del copiloto, me subí en la parte de atrás y no me imagine que ahí venia jake, lo salude cortante , aun estaba molesta.

Casi en todo el camino a la push no hable, cuando llegamos ahí estaba todos mis primos, mis hermanos, las chicas black , había una fogata prendida , clarie de inmediato se acerco a saludarme al igual que leha.

La noche empezó tranquila, jake y leha nos contaban leyendas de la push , pero después de un rato cada quien comenzó a hacer su pareja otra vez y se alejaron dejándonos a jake y a mi solos

De alguna manera tenia que romper el hielo y asi lo hice.

Nunca había venido a una lunada- comente emocionada

Valla pues aquí hacemos muchas- me dijo Jacob

Bueno pues espero me invites mas seguido- dije coquetamente

Claro también a los demás chicos tu eres parte de la manada- dijo el con una sonrisa

Sabes que jake no soy una mas de la manada , soy una chica ok , que no se te olvide – dije molesta y pare y me fui de su lado.

Comencé a caminar sin sentido alejándome de la famosa manada cuando sentí unas manos en mi cintura cuando me gire a ver quien era , casi me da el patatus

Que quieres? – le grite

Se que no eres una mas de la manada , y eso es lo que me asusta – dijo el atrapando mis labios con los suyos

Me quede en shock por unos segundos pero no sin responder a su beso que tanto me había soñado, enterré mis manos en su cabello y ambos profundizamos el beso , haciendo que nuestras lenguas danzaran como si hubieran sido hechas la una para la otra.

Rompimos el beso por falta de aire pero nuestros rostros seguían a centímetros , el pego su frente con la mía

Nessi se que no eres una mas de la manada, se que eres una linda chica y me gustas- dijo con los ojos cerrados

Tu también me gustas jake- dije sincera

Nessi pero tu tienes novio no?- pregunto

No ya no – dije tomando su rostro con mis manos

Nessi yo..-

Nada ok, no te sientas presionado a nada solo vamos a dejar que las cosas se den- dije tomando sus labios nuevamente.

Esa fue la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida, después de ese dia jake y yo nos escapamos dos veces en la noche sin decirle a nadie, para inos a caminar al bosque, a pesar de que casi todo el dia lo pasábamos juntos.

un sábado jake no me había llamado en toda la mañana, mis primos y mis hermanos habían salido con sus novias se habían ido a port angels .

mi padre se sorprendió que yo no quisiera ir, pero entendió que era por jake y por alguna extraña razón el le caía muy bien a mi papa y a mis tios, asi que decidí llamarlo para sabe que pasaba con el.

Hola jake- dije

Hola que paso?- me pregunto serio

Lo que pasa es que estaba preocupada por ti- conteste

Lo que pasa es que me siento mal – dijo

Ahh ok , bueno pues no te molesto mas para que descanses te llamo al rato vale?- dije

Si ok- contesto

Te quiero y te mando besos- dije como siempre

Gracias bye- dijo el

Como gracias? , me imagine que de verdad se sentía muy mal, asi que tuve la gran idea de hacerle un pastel y llevárselo, mi padre ya me había dejado ir dos veces al push sola y esta no fue la excepción , mi mama y mi abuelita esme me ayudaron a hacer el pastel para mi jake.

Asi que me fui para casa de jake, baje mi pastel y lleve una película de acción que eran de las que le gustaban a el, toque a su puerta y el fue el que me abrio.

Que haces aquí?- pregunto molesto

Pues te hice un pastel y traje una película- dije mostrándole el pastel y la película y poniendo mi sonrisa tonta

Estoy ocupado- dijo serio

Ah bueno si quieres te espero en la playa a que te desocupes- dije como tonta

Quien es jake?- pregunto una voz de mujer

Con quien estas Jacob?- pregunte molesta de oir esa voz

Nadie , te dije que estaba ocupado- dijo aun mas molesto.

Cuando la dueña de la voz se acerco a la puerta y pude verla

Quien eres tu?- pregunto

Nessi cullen y tu?- pregunte

Jessica – dijo abrazando a jake

Y que haces aquí?- pregunte

Vine a ver a mi novio – contesto mirando jake que miraba al suelo

Ex novio querrás decir no?- dije con rabia en la voz

Novio nos acabamos de reconciliar verdad amor? – dijo la muy zorra con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ah- fue lo único que pude decir

Nessi yo…- no que demonios me quiso decir pero no lo deje

Le puedes decir a clarie que vine a buscarla – dije con un nudo en la garganta

Claro- dijo volviendo a ver al piso

Sin despedirme me di la media vuelta y me metí a la camioneta que me había prestado mi papa, deje el pastel con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto, arranque la camioneta y me fui.

No había avanzado mucho cuando las lagrimas no resistieron y salieron, así que me orille y saque todo el dolor que me había provocado Jacob black.

**JACOB POV**

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, nessi me había visto con Jessica y vi como su alma se rompía cuando ella le dijo que nos habíamos reconciliado, la vi por que sus ojos eran tan transparentes que puede ver en ellos su alma y su corazón.

Quien es esa nessi? Pregunto Jessica con desprecio

Jessica tu yo no nos hemos reconciliado- dije cambiando de tema

Pero lo vamos a hacer- dijo acercándose a mi

Que te hace creer eso?-

Esto- dijo besándome , ella me conocía bien y sabia como hacerme flaquear y esta no fue la excepción respondí su beso , que ella llevo al nivel de las caricias.

Ella me aventó al sillón y se sentó sobre mi a horcadas sin dejar de besarme, rompió nuestro beso para trasladarse a mi cuello, y me quito la playera. Algo en mi interior me decía que estaba mal pero mi cuerpo me decía que siguiera, estaba debatiéndome en eso, cuando oi la voz de mi hermana leha

Que pasa aquí? –pregunto leha

Que hace esta zorra aquí? – pregunto clarie

Hola cuñadas, también me da gusto verlas- dijo Jessica

Y nessi?- pregunto leha

Vino a buscar a clarie – dijo Jessica yo me había quedado mudo , me di cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos y la levante de mi y me pude mi playera

Tu viste a nessi?- pregunto clarie señalando a Jessica

Si de hecho fue la primera en enterarse de nuestra reconciliación verdad amor?- dijo Jessica abrazándome

Sabes que Jacob eres un jodido imbecil – me grito leha

Cálmate – dije

Cálmate nada Jacob y te recuerdo que esta también es nuestra casa y esta zorra, perra no la queremos aquí- grito clarie

A mi no me insultes cuñadita- dijo Jessica

Yo no soy tu cuñada, por el idiota que esta ahí no es mi hermano zorra – dijo clarie saliéndose de la casa

Es enserio Jacob queremos a esta tipa fuera – dijo leha siguiendo a clarie

Me gire a ver a Jessica .

Vete Jessica- dije

Como vete les vas a hacer caso a las infantiles de tus hermanas? – pregunto molesta

Si y de una maldita vez te aclaro que no hemos regresado y no regresaremos – grite

Es por esa niña estupida que vino no?- pregunto molesta

En primera no es una niña y en segunda jamás vuelvas a ofenderla y si es por ella – dije gritándole

Eres un perdedor Jacob , por eso te engañe con otro y mas estupida fui yo al venir aquí a darte una segunda oportunidad, se ve que no has madurado y te falta mucho para ser hombre, empezando por el hecho de que ningún hombre , que sea de verdad hombre desprecia a una mujer como yo para lloverse a la cama y tu como buen niño estupido que eres o tal vez gay me dijiste que no, pero suerte con tu niña que también te dejara cuando se de cuenta que no puedes cumplir como hombre- me dijo saliéndose de mi casa-

En cuanto ella salio, marque el numero de nessi, pero ella no me contesto, asi que Sali de mi casa para ir a su casa a hablar con ella y a suplicar y a implorar si fuera necesario.

Pero oh sorpresa me tope con sus primos y sus hermanos

Maldito perro – me grito ethan

Te dijimos que no te burlaras de ella hijo de perra- me grito Anthony

Necesito hablar con ella- dije

Jamás cabron en tu vida te le vas a volver a acercas – me grito robert

Y menos después de que te rompamos las piernas- dijo eliot

Se que merezco todo lo que me están diciendo pero de verdad mátenme si quieren después de que hable con ella- dije desesperado por ir a buscarla.

Que es lo que le vas a decir cabron – pregunto ethan

Pasen y le digo si?- dije sabiendo que si ellos me creían se pondrían de mi lado

Esta bien Jacob pero si sentimos que en algún momento nos mientes te partimos el rostro el mil pedazos- dijo Anthony y se que lo dijo muy enserio

A ver que demonios quieres decirnos- dijo eliot cuando ya estaba todos adentro

Ok, Jessica le dijo a nessi que ella y yo habíamos regresado, pero yo estaba como en shock después de que vi a Jessica aquí, y después llego nessi, no le voy a negar que Jessica es una mujer que sabe como envolverme pero esa no es excusa para haberme quedado como vil idiota cuando vino nessi, pero les juro que yo no volví con Jessica de hecho la corri, ella me hizo mucho daño y nessi me ayudo a olvidarla, yo creí amar a Jessica , pero nessi me enseño que no, a la que realmente amo es a mi pequeña ness- dije

Si idiota y si la amas tanto por que demonios encontramos a mi hermana en la carretera llorando – dijo evan

Por eso por que soy un idiota y no supe como reacción con la maldita visita de Jessica

Y que demonios piensas hacer para que nessi te perdone?- pregunto robert

Decirle por que termine con Jessica- dije

No creo que eso funcione- me dijo eliot

Jessica y yo terminamos por que ella me engaño con un tipo que se decia mi amigo, me engaño con eñ por que yo no quize acostarme con ella- dije bajando la cabeza

O se que eres virgen? Pregunto ethan sorprendido

Si – dije apenado

Valla eso es raro- dijo evan

No si es raro o no lo único que se es que amo a nessi – dije

Ok te ayudaremos con ella , pero mas te vale que no nos volvamos a enterar de que la haces sufrir por que nos va a valer que el papa interceda por ti, te mataremos- dijo Anthony

Tus papas y tus tíos ya saben lo que paso?- pregunte a evan

No , jane ,Ángela y emily se quedaron con nessi- dijo evan

Ok vamos a alcanzarlas- dije

Todos salimos, cuando llegamos a casa de los cullen , todo parecía normal, aun sus papas me trataban bien. cuando pregunte por nessi su mama me dijo que se había ido a acostar por que le dolía la cabeza, yo sabia que no era cierto asi que espere 5 minutos mas y despedí, me escondí un rato cerca de la casa yo no podía esperar hasta mañana para poder hablar con ella, asi que decidí jugarme todo por el todo.

Espere a que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas, me fui a la parte de atrás de la casa donde sabia que estaba la habitación de nessi y me subir por el árbol.

No me costo trabajo llegar a su habitación , y gracias a dios la puerta estaba abierta , asi que me metí y ahí estaba ella acostada llorando .

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO , EN LO PERSONAL A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO , ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPITULO.**

**PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO UN AVANCE DEL PROXIMO **

**Perdóname- dije llorando**

**Te amo – respondió ella también con lagrimas**

**De inmediato tome sus labios , quería devóralos**

**Ahí estábamos los dos sobre una cama , tenia su perfecto cuerpo debajo de mi , asi que mis besos fueron mas impacientes y demandantes y ella lo noto.**

**Por el seguro de la puerta - me dijo **

**Estas segura - pregunte sin levantarme**

**Mas segura que nunca- respondió dándome esa sonrisa perfecta que hacia que sintiera mi corazón volcar de emoción **

**Bueno pues espero les guste y ya saben déjenme sus comentarios que son muy valiosos para mi**

**Besos **


	6. RECONCILIACION?

**Ningunote los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Hola a todas como estas? , espero que bien, bueno pues quiero agradecerles a todas sus comentarios de verdad que los tomo en cuenta y espero que este capitulo les guste.**

**Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios **

**Besos**

**ANNA**

**JACOB POV **

Ella estaba Acostada dándole la espalda a la puerta del balcón, lo único que yo oía eran sus sollozos y me maldecía mentalmente por haberla hecho sufrir, pero tenia que encontrar la forma de que ella me perdonara.

Nessi- susurre y ella soltó un sollozo mas fuerte

Nessi- dije un poco mas alto, ella se giro y su cara de dolor cambio de inmediato a furia

Que demonios- grito pero corrí para ponerle mi mano en su boca y no gritara mas

Por favor nessi , escúchame te lo ruego- le suplique , ella asintió y quite mi mano de su boca

Que demonios quieres aquí?- pregunto

Explicarte lo que paso- dije

Si que me vas a explicar que volviste con tu ex y que de mi solo te burlaste?

Yo no volví con ella, solo que cuando ella llego y luego tu y- estaba demasiado nervioso las palabras no salían coherentemente

Lárgate de aquí o comenzare a gritar- dijo

Por favor nessi dame una oportunidad de explicarte solo una – rogué

Esta bien – dijo ella

Mira cuando yo conocí a Jessica , según yo me enamore de ella, pero ella me ignoraba rotundamente, cuando comencé a ver con que tipo de chicos salia ella, yo me quise convertir en uno de ellos, así que cambie mi moto por un auto lujoso, me comencé a vestir con ropa que a ella le gustara y cambie en muchas cosas, cuando ella se entero quien era mi papa, en la primera cita acepto ser mi novia- dije sin levantar la mirada

Y eso a mi que?- pregunto mas molesta

Bueno , pues ella y yo comenzamos a salir, mis hermanas y mi padre jamás la quisieron pero me respetaban, mas de una vez mis hermanas me dijeron que ella me engañaba pero yo no les creía, ella siempre me decía que mis hermanas lo inventaban para separarnos , y yo entupidamente siempre le creía, las cosas con ella empezaron a cambien cuando no me quise acostar con ella – dije apenado de lo que ella pensara de mi

Tu no dormiste con ella?- pregunto sorprendida

No- conteste mirándola a los ojos

Por que?- pregunto aun mas sorprendida

Por que algo dentro de mi me decía que no era correcto, creo que en el fondo sabia que no la amaba y que solo estaba con ella por capricho- dije

Y por que terminaron?-

Por que el la fiesta de fin de cursos , se acostó con un tipo que se decía mi amigo, cuando la enfrente ella me dijo que me había engañado por que yo no le daba todo lo que ella necesitaba , que los lujos conmigo estaban bien pero que su cuerpo también pedía atención- dije recordando la maldita noche en la que me engaño

Y que hacia ella hoy aquí? Pregunto con voz triste

Vino a que nos reconciliáramos, yo estaba totalmente en shock cuando la vi. , no sabia que demonios hacer y después llegaste tu- dije

Pero estabas enojado cuando fui a verte – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Lo se , pero no estaba enojando por que hubieras ido , estaba enojado por la situación- dije

La besaste? Pregunto

Nessi por favor – dije bajando nuevamente la mirada

Contéstame Jacob- me exigió

Si – dije sin dar mas detalles

Vete Jacob- dijo

Nessi por favor te lo ruego- comencé a decir pero ella no me dejo terminar

Jake no es momento , tengo que pensar en todo lo que paso aquí, te quiero mucho, pero me siento engaña ,traicionada y no creo que a horita sea buen momento para hablar , dame unos días y yo te busco ok- dijo dándose la vuelta para darme la espalda

Yo no dije nada mas y Salí de su habitación nuevamente por el balcón, sabia que me lo merecía, pero solo le daría unos días para que pensara y si era necesario le volvería a rogar hasta que ella me perdonara.

**EDWARD POV **

No se por que tenia el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal con nessi, desde que llego se encerró es su habitación, pero bella me dijo que lo mas seguro era que fueran sus síntomas premenstruales y eso me aterraba así que me mantuve lejos como lo hacia con bella cuando estaba así .

Al día siguiente las cosas estaba mas tranquilas, aunque yo seguía viendo a nessi extraña, pero si era por sus "días" mejor no me metía.

Emmet nos propuso que todos los hombres fuéramos a un bar esa noche, y cuando sigo todos lo hombres solo me refiero a los mayores, nuestras mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo , creo que ya estaba hartas de tenernos todo el bendito día junto a ellas.

De hecho la mas emocionada fue renne de que nos lleváramos a charlie un rato lejos , mi suegro no la soltaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

El día paso sin mayores contratiempos , los chicos como era costumbre se fueron las chicas Black todo el día , lo único que se me hizo extraño fue que nessi no los acompañara, cuando le pregunte a bella que era lo pasaba, me dijo que nessi no quería salir por que, estaba en sus días , y nuevamente ni me acerque a mi hija.

En la noche salimos a bar que esta en forks, no se por que hoy estaba nervioso si en realidad salia muy seguido con mi hermano y mi cuñado, pero hoy en particular estaba nervioso y no sabia por que.

Llegamos al bar que nos habían recomendado en la gasolinera y sorpresa era si un bar, donde había chicas con poca ropa , mi padre , charlie y yo de inmediato dimos media vuelta y salimos de ahí, pero emmet y jasper nos convencieron de tomarnos aunque sea una copa, ha regañadientes aceptamos.

Después de un rato y no se cuantas endemoniadas copas el lugar ya no era tan desagradable, hasta charlie estaba bailando con una de las "señoritas" que trabajaba ahí.

Mi padre estaba recetándole no se que medicamento a una de las bailarinas que tenia un moretón en la nalga, emmet estaba contándole a una chica rubia lo hermoso que era su mujer, mientras que jasper le decía a otra chica que alice la podía ayudar con su guardarropa , ya que estaba usando muy poquita ropa y le podía hacer daño, y yo estaba con una chica que me estaba bailando y me decía que si ella podía invertir en mi banco , confirmado todos estábamos completamente ebrios y lo peor en table dance , en un pueblo donde estábamos de vacaciones con nuestras familias , estábamos en problemas.

La verdad no se a que hora salimos del lugar ese, lo que si se es que mi padre traía pintado con lápiz labial en la frente el nombre de la chica , mientas que emmet traía el brassiere de una de ellas para que alice le conseguiría ropa de su talla mas tapadita, no se como es que pudimos llegar a la casa, pero llegamos, intentamos hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nuestras esposas y vieran el estado en el que habíamos llegado, antes de entrar le limpiamos a mi padre el rostro con un liquido que emmet traían el carro y el brassiere de la señorita lo escondimos en el asiento.

Una aventura que estaba seguro no volvería a repetir si no quería convertirme en divorciado y castrado.

Al día siguiente cuando abrí mis ojos, vi. el reloj y vi. que eran pasadas el medio día, wow nunca había dormido tanto , y aparte tenia un dolor de cabeza espantoso, me iba a levantar cuando un grito y la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente

EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN- grito mi esposa

Que?- pregunte asustado por su reacción

Tienes 2 minutos para bajar a la sala o te juro que te castrare – dijo mi esposa saliendo hecha una furia de la habitación

Que demonios había pasado, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue que habían encontrado el brassiere en la camioneta , pero no quería hacer suposiciones así que agarre lo primero que encontré y baje corriendo.

Cuando llegue a la sala ya estaban ahí todos, emmet aun estaba en boxers,

Que pasa?- pregunte

Que pasa? Quieres saber que demonios pasa?- grito bella

Por que estas tan alterada?- pregunte haciéndome el inocente

Son unos hijos de la…- no querías saber que iba a decir alice pero mi madre la interrumpió

Alice cálmate no ganamos nada con insultos- dijo mi madre

Así que piensas traerme desnudistas para que yo les aconseje que ponerse jasper?- pregunto alice con ira en lo ojos

De que hablas amor?.- pregunto jasper con terror en el rostro

Carlisle tu también me vas a negar que no te pusiste a recetar algo para el moretón el culo de otra- grito mi madre

Y de cuando acá tu asesoras a desnudistas para inversiones SENTADAS EN TUS PIERNAS EDWRD- grito mi esposa

Yo, bueno , yo?- no sabia ni que decir

No sabia que bailaras charlie swan , pero me han dicho que eres un hombre totalmente encantado y excelente bailarín- dijo mi suegra

Querida yo ,bueno en realidad…- intento decir el pero no lo dejaron terminar

Y tu emmet si me amas tanto y te la pasas hablando de lo bien que lo pasa en la intimidad conmigo por que carajos vas a un table dance, si necesitas hablar , busca un maldito psicólogo- grito mi hermana

Nadie va a decir nada?- pregunto mi madre , matándonos con la mirada

Bueno lo que pasa , es que anoche , fuimos a un bar , bueno no sabíamos que ese bar , era de ese tipo- dijo mi padre nervioso

Ah no? Y como demonios llegaron ahí entonces?- pregunto mi madre

Bueno pues en una gasolinera nos dijeron la dirección – dijo emmet

Y vez de buscar otro lugar se quedaron no?- pregunto rosalie

Lo que pasa es que bueno nosotros , solo queríamos una cerveza , pero no sabíamos donde había otro bar- dijo jasper casi temblando

En ese momento entro mi sobrino robert y le hecho mas leña al fuego

Que pasa?- pregunto robert

Nada hijo que se te ofrece?- pregunto alice

Mama no quiero saber detalles de las vidas de ustedes pero por favor no ocupen las camionetas familiares para sus fantasías- dijo mi sobrino entregándole el brassiere de color dorado a alice.

Cuando robert salio de la habitación, alice se lo aventó en el rostro a jasper

Como se enteraron de lo de anoche? – pregunto todavía emmet

Solo diré esto una vez y va para todos ok- dijo mi madre lo mas tranquila que pudo

Ninguno de nosotros dijo ni una sola palabra , solo asentimos con la cabeza

Nos esteramos por que hoy en la mañana, cuando las 5 estupidas que ven aquí- dijo señalando a todas la mujeres- fueron al pueblo a comprar un rico desayuno para la resaca de sus idiotas maridos- dijo señalándonos a nosotros- nos topamos con unas lindas señoritas que reconocieron la camioneta, y nos contaron su gran aventura de anoche con lujo de detalle, así que espero si hallan traído las casa de campaña por que no sabemos cuantas noches vallan pasar durmiendo en ellas en el jardín – dijo mi madre

Ah y esperamos sepan cocinar algo mas aparte de huevos , por que olvídense de que nosotras les demos aunque sea un vaso de agua- dijo renne

Sin darnos tiempo a decir nada mas, salieron de la sala , y los 5 idiotas como ellas nos dijeron nos quedamos ahí.

Que demonios paso?- pregunto jasper

Que paso? Pues obvio no?- dijo emmet

Ok, vamos a darles tiempo para calmarse, a horita están enojadas y no quieren escucharnos pero se les pasara- dijo mi padre

Si renne es una mujer tranquila y se que en rato vendrá y todo se arreglara- dijo mi suegro

Eso espero- dije preocupado .

No habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando oímos que alguien nos llamaba

A ver los 5 estupido que están en la sala vengan para acá- grito y de inmediato reconocí la voz de rosalie

Cuando lo 5 llegamos , supimos que no bastarían unas cuantas horas para que se les pasara el enojo.

Que es eso?- pregunto emmet , ya que nuestras mujeres estaban en lo alto de la escalera con montones de ropa

Esto es su ropa, por que no tienen permiso de entrar a nuestras habitaciones- dijo mi madre

Y nos comenzaron a aventar la ropa, eso no fue lo peligroso, lo rudo vino cuando nos aventaron los zapatos. Gracias a dios logramos esquivarlos todos.

Siguen creyendo que en unas horas se les pasara el enojo? – pregunte mirando a mi padre y a charlie

Vamos a vestirnos- fue lo único que dijo mi padre.

NESSI POV

No sabia que demonios había pasado, solo oía las maldiciones de los carajos de mi madre y mis tias y una que otra mala palabra de mi abue esme y mi abue renne , así que de inmediato supe que los hombres Swan – Cullen la habían regado, pero estaba tan perdida en mi problema con jake que no me puse a investigar que era lo que había pasado.

Ese día no volví a salir ni con mi primos ni con las chicas Black, no tenia ganas de hacer anda, no Salí de mi habitación en todo el día, yo me excuse con mi madre de que solo tenia problemas femeninos y ella me entendió a la perfección , clarie me llamo en la noche para invitarme a bailar , que juro que Jacob no iría, pero yo no tenia ganas de estar viendo parejas felices, y menos quería ir si no estaba jake ahí.

Esa noche no fue mejor que la anterior, aun me sentía usada por el, sentí que solo se había burlado de mi, me senti engañada , pero en fondo lo quería, me había enamorado de el como una tonta, y sabia que cuando el amor es verdadero , el amor perdona, no guarda rencores, ni nada por el estilo, solo que necesitaba unos días mas para pensar las cosas mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, Sali de mi habitación, y se me hizo muy raro ver la casa de campaña montada en el jardín, cuando llegue al comedor, vi que todos estaban desayunando menos mi papa, mis tios y mis abuelos.

Buenos dias- dije

Buenos dias- contestaron todos

Te sientes mejor?- pregunto mi padre

Si gracias, por que hay una casa de campaña en el jardín?- pregunte

Es que los hombres adultos de esta casa están acampando- dijo mi tío jasper

En traducción primita, nuestros padre y abuelos, hicieron enojar a nuestras madres y abuelas y los mandaron a dormir al jardín- dijo eliot burlón

Valla pues que hicieron?- pregunte divertida

Al parecer nuestros respetables padres se fueron de juerga una noche- me comento robert

Pero no cualquier juerga eh- dijo Evan

Valla , están en serios problemas- dije tratando de aguantar la risa.

Obviamente nuestros padres no dijeron nada

No van a desayunar? Pregunto ethan a nuestros padres

Ya desayunamos – dijo mi tío jasper

Ah si su tazón de cereal, pero no se les antojan estos ricos pan queques que hizo mi abuelita esme- dijo robert con burla

No gracias- contesto mi papa

Valla hasta con la comida los castigaron, así que esto estuvo muy grave- dije divertida

Pero al parecer mi padre y mis tíos no lo tomaron así , ya que con sus miradas me dijeron un CALLATE.

Pasaron tres días mas ósea ya era 5 días que no veía a mi jake y la verdad es que lo extrañaba mucho, mis primos casi no se habían metido en este asunto lo cual agradecí enormemente, esos días no Salí con nadie, me la pase en mi habitación, las cosas entre mis padres y mis tíos seguían igual o un poco peor, ellos le rogaban todo el día, pero ellas los ignoraban, un día les cerraron la llave de gas para que se bañaran con agua helada, la verdad es que era una situación divertida por así decirlo.

Estaba en mi recamara leyendo un libro cuando leha y clarie entraron a mi habitación, como un ciclón.

Hola como estas? Pregunte sentándome bien en la cama

Nessi, necesitamos hablar contigo.- dijo clarie preocupada

Claro que pasa? – pregunte alarmada al ver sus rostros

Mira sabemos que mi hermano es un imbecil, pero por favor dale una ultima oportunidad- me dijo leha

De verdad nessi no sabemos como lo ha pasado estos dias, mira con lo de jessia andaba de malas y a todo el mundo odiaba, pero ahora no quiere ni comer, no sale de su habitación, y lo hemos visto llorar- dijo leha con tristeza

Esta muy arrepentido de todo lo que paso, si no nos crees a nosotras , pregúntale a tus primos, a Anthony , el lo ha visto llorar- dijo clarie

Tranquilas ok, hoy mismo hablare con el , yo también lo extraño mucho, de verdad no saben cuanto- dije

Gracias nessi, mil gracias- dijo leha dando un abrazo

Leha y clarie estuvieron conmigo un rato , platicamos de mil cosas, y también de jake, me había partido el corazón en mil pedazos saber que el estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, o mas bien por culpa de los dos, asi que cuando ellas se fueron le mande un mesanje de texto a su celular.

_Te espero hoy a las 10 , sube por mi balcón_

Quería hablar con el sin interrupciones ,

_Gracias por la oportunidad de hablar a las 10 estoy __ahí- _me respondió el mensaje

Las horas se me hacían lentas, asi que me arregle para que el me viera bonita, cuando dieron las 10 en punto, oi ruidos, sabia que el había llegado.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba emociona , nerviosa, sentía mil mariposas en mi estomago.

Cuando el llego a mi habitación, no puede mas y lo abrace,y lo bese, extrañaba tanto sus besos y sus manos en mi cintura, nos separamos por falta de aire, no necesitamos palabras para decirnos todo que sentíamos con nuestras miradas era suficiente.

Volvimos a perdernos en nuestro beso, a meternos en nuestra burbuja, cuando menos senti ya estabamos en mi cama, el estaba sobre, se separo de mi.

JACOB POV

Desde recibi el mensaje de que ella me queria ver a las 10, mi corazon estaba mas que emocionado, las horas se me hacían eternas asi que cuando dieron las 8 ya estaba afuera de su casa, estuve dos horas esperando afuera a que dieran las, que no me importaba esperarla mil horas o mil dias, con tal de que ella me perdonara y me diera una segunda oportunidad.

Cuando dieron las 10 en punto comencé a subir por su árbol, no me importo que todas las luces de su casa estuvieran encendidas .

Cuando llegue a su habitación ella estaba ahí esperándome, mi corazón y mi alma volvieron a la vida, no dijimos nada , solo nos besamos,, la extrañaba tanto, solo nos separamos para volver a tomar aire y poder seguir con nuestro beso, sin darnos cuenta , o por lo menos no concientemente ya estábamos en su cama.

Me separe de ella, para verla a los ojos.

Perdóname- dije llorando

Te amo – respondió ella también con lagrimas

De inmediato tome sus labios , quería devóralos

Ahí estábamos los dos sobre una cama , tenia su perfecto cuerpo debajo de mi , asi que mis besos fueron mas impacientes y demandantes y ella lo noto.

Por el seguro de la puerta - me dijo

Estas segura - pregunte sin levantarme

Mas segura que nunca- respondió dándome esa sonrisa perfecta que hacia que sintiera mi corazón volcar de emoción

Me levante de su cama para poner el seguro , cuando se oyó un grito .

ANTHONY CULLEN SWAN – al parecer era la voz de la mama de nessi

Y de la nada se abrió la puerta de la habitación de nessi de golpe, que me dio en la cara, y la cerraron con seguro , cuando me levante a ver quien era, preferí que la puerta me hubiera noqueado a ver lo que vi.

Jacob? Pregunto mi hermana clarie

No , su gemelo- conteste

Que haces aquí? – pregunto ella

Mas bien tu que carajos haces aquí y desnuda- pregunte

Jake cálmate, salte por la ventana antes de que alguien mas venga- me pidió nerviosa nessi

No nessi, no me voy hasta que clarie me diga que demonios paso- dije molesta

Por favor jake te lo pido, por lo menos estar por la puerta , te lo ruego- dijo nessi

Y aunque estaba furioso de ver asi a mi hermana , Salí por la ventana para poder entrar por la puerta quería saber que demonios había pasado ahí.

**CLARIE POV **

Esta feliz por que nessi me había dicho que hoy hablaría con mi hermano, cuando Anthony y yo regresamos a su casa del pueblo, me dijo que viéramos una películas en lo que llegaba leha con robert y nos llevaban a nuestra casa.

Era la primera vez que entraría a la habitación de Anthony pero no me preocupe por que sabia que el me respetaría.

La película iba a la mitad, cuando pasaron una escena un poco subida de tono, o mas bien bastante subida de tono, y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí un extraño cosquilleo en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, y empecé a sentir como la temperatura de mi cuerpo iba aumentando, al parecer Anthony estaba igual que yo.

El giro su cabeza para verme, y yo no resistí mas y lo bese, pero no era un beso tierno como los que nos dábamos, era impaciente, pasional, hasta agresivo por asi decirlo, solo queria que el me besara mas, quería que sus manos me tocaran y yo quería tocarlo a el.

Sin sentir en que momento, el y yo ya estábamos en su cama completamente desnudo, pero no me sentía apenada ni nada por el estilo, si no todo lo contrario, a su lado me sentía totalmente segura.

Estas segura clarie- me pregunto en mi oido

Si , te amo y solo quiero estar contigo- respondí

Abri mis piernas y el se posiciono en medio.

Te va a soler un poco- dijo acariciando mi rostro , yo solo asentí y aferre mis manos a su espalda

Sentí como el fue entrando poco a poco en mi, y el ese dolor llego, sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mi, en el momento gemi de dolor , el no se movió, y una lagrimas salieron de mi.

Perdóname, te juro que pasara, tu me indicaras- dijo angustiado

El dolor comenzó a pasar como el dijo y como si mi cuerpo supiera que hacer, comence a mover mis cadera, el me beso en la frente y comenzó a moverse conmigo.

Jamás en mi vida había experimentado estas sensaciones, sentía que algo iba a explotar dentro de mi, sabia que en cualquier momento explotaría, era una sensación que me asustaba, pero me asustaba por que era demasiado placer el que se sentia.

El movio mas rapido su cadera y la explosión ocurrió, y no pude evitar gemir, de placer , el comenzó a gemir y sabia que el habia tenido su orgasmo junto conmigo.

El se quedo sobre mio, aun dentro de mi, cuando oimos que la puerta se abrio. Y era su mama

Hijo quieren…- y ya no dijo mas al ver la escena

ANTHONY CULLEN SWAN – grito bella

De la nada aparecieron sus tias, Anthony me cubrió con la sabana.

Mama puedo explicarlo- dijo el

Que demonios- dijo la tia de mi novio rose

Yo no aguante mas la vergüenza y me levante tirando a Anthony de la cama , en mi huida la sabana que me envolvía se atoro, dejándome completamente desnuda, lo unico que pude hacer fue entrar a la habitación de nessi , cuando abri la puerta senti que había golpeado con algo, pero ese algo era mi hermano.

Jacob? Pregunte muerta de miedo y pena

No , su gemelo- contesto molesto

Que haces aquí? – pregunte

Mas bien tu que carajos haces aquí y desnuda- pregunto casi gritando

Jake cálmate, salte por la ventana antes de que alguien mas venga- le pidio nessi

No nessi, no me voy hasta que clarie me diga que demonios paso- dij molesto

Por favor jake te lo pido, por lo menos estar por la puerta , te lo ruego- dijo nessi

Sin mas remedio, mi hermano salio por la ventana, de inmediato nessi me puso una bata de ella encima para cubrirme y me solté a llorar.

Que es lo que paso?- pregunto nessi abrazándome

Por favor nessi pon el seguro de tu puerta si? Le pedi

Claro- ella puso el seguro y regreso a mi lado

Que paso? Volvió a preguntar

Que me acosté con tu hermano y tu mama y tus tias nos vieron- dije llorando aun mas

Clarie por dios- dijo nessi abrazándome mas.

Se oyo que tocaron la puerta .

Nessi ábreme por favor- era Anthony

Que quieres que haga? . me pregunto nessi

Yo no quería ver a nadie, asi que sin decir nada solo con la cabeza le dije que no y comencé a llorar mas.

Clarie por favor vamos a hablar amor te lo ruego- me decía Anthony

En eso se oyo otra voz creo que era la mama de nessi

Anthony Jacob esta aquí y quiere hablar contigo- dijo esa voz

Nessi y yo nos quedamos petrificadas sabíamos que Jacob estaba furioso, oímos como Anthony se alejo, y sin pensarlo dos veces Nessi y yo salimos de la habitación corriendo, para evitar que pasara algo peor.

Cuando llegamos abajo, Jacob y Anthony estaba frente a frente.

Que esta pasando? Pregunto edward

Pues me imagino que Jacob quiere hablar con nuestro hijo de su hermana- dijo bella

Clarie por que estas en bata? – pregunto la sra esme

Si clarie black diles por que estas en bata- dijo mi hermano enojado

Que esta pasando? – pregunto mi hermana leha que venia entrando con robert

Donde demonios estabas tu? – le pregunto Jacob a leha

Yo, por que?- respondió leha nerviosa

Que es lo que traes en cuello leha- dijo Jacob , leha de inmediato se cubrió el cuello con sus manos

No es posible mis dos hermanas son…- no se que iba a decir Jacob pero nessi lo interrumpió.

Jake , ven vamos al jardín a hablar si?- le dijo nessi

Pero nessi mis hermanas-

Te lo estoy pidiendo yo si- volvio a decir nessi tomándolo de la mano

Gracias a dios jake salio con nessi , sabia que ello lo calmaria.

Quiero que me expliquen que demonios pasa- dijo edward muy molesto.

**Que les parecio el capitulo, bueno pues espero le halla gustado y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Besos **


	7. embarazo

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza **

**Hola aquí les dejo un capitulo muy pequeño pero espero que les guste **

**Saludos **

**ANNA**

**EDWARD POV**

No sabia que demonios había pasado, no era posible que los padres siempre seamos los últimos en enterarnos, clarie no dejaba de llorar ,Anthony la abrazaba y le decía lo mucho que la amaba, leha temblaba mas que una gelatina y robert le decía que el enfrentaría Jacob

Con un demonio me van a explicar que demonios pasa aquí?- pregunte exasperado

Edward cálmate gritándoles no solucionamos nada- me dijo bella

Que es lo que tenemos que solucionar?- pregunte

Que el lo que hiciste ahora robert?- pregunto jasper molesto

Nada papa- contesto robert

Y tu Anthony por que no deja de llorar clarie?- pregunte

Papa amo a clarie y me quiero casar con ella – dijo mi hijo muy seguro

QUE? CASARTE? ESTAS LOCO?- gritaba

No papa , no estoy loco- dijo mi hijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

Anthony eso es una locura , tiene 16 años por dios- dijo bella

Por que te quieres casar? Pregunte

Que no te ha dicho mi mama- dijo molesto

Que s lo que me tiene que decir ella?- pregunte

Encontré a clarie y a Anthony en una forma comprometedora por así decirlo- dijo mi esposa

Por dios Anthony, tenia que respetar a clarie, la casa a nosotros que estamos aquí- dije

No señor el no me falto el respeto, lo amo y el me ama y se que ustedes pensaran que estamos locos pero de verdad lo nuestro es verdadero y sincero- dijo clarie con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

Clarie yo entiendo que las hormonas a su edad son peligrosas, pero no por eso se tienen que casar- dije de lo mas tranquilo

Si muchachos no se alteren , se que en este momento piensan que es la solución para todo – dijo alice

Bueno y cual es un buen motivo para casarse?- pregunto robert exaltado

Hijo a su edad no hay ningún buen motivo- dijo jasper

Ni siquiera si embarace a mi novia?- pregunto robert tomando a leha de la mano

QUE????????- grito alice al borde de un colapso nervioso

Que es lo que acabas de decir robert?- pregunto jasper casi en un susurro , todos lo que estábamos ahí nos quedamos paralizados

Que leha esta embarazada- dijo robert

No es posible no llevamos ni 6 semanas aquí y tu ya embarazarte a una chica que demonios piensas robert cullen, eres un irresponsable- le grito jasper

Cuando me gire a ver a mi hermana, me tope que ella estaba en el suelo desmayada, de inmediato mi madre y bella se acercaron a ella, mientras que robert permanecía al lado de leha, la pobre chica no dejaba de llorar.

No me digas que tu estas igual Anthony cullen?- pregunte furioso

Papa, amo a clarie y me casare con ella- dijo mi hijo

No es posible, en que momento paso todo esto , como demonios es que todos acabaron así- grito jasper

Ya cálmate jasper y mejor llevemos a alice al sillón.- dijo mi madre

Dios mió, que vamos a hacer con el Jacob black?- pregunto mi esposa

Como que vamos a hacer? Pregunte

Edward , clarie y leha son hijas de el, y si no te has dado cuenta leha esta embarazada y no se si clarie lo este- dijo mi esposa

Anthony embarázate a clarie- grite

No papa, esta fue nuestra primera vez – grito mi hijo , jamas me había gritado

Ok, yo iré a la farmacia por una pastilla de emergencia- dijo rosalie y salio con emmet

La verdad es que todo el casa era un caos, mi hija tratando de calmar al hermano de las chicas black, mi cuñada desmayada, mi sobrino embarazo a su novia, jasper estaba histérico , mi hijo se acostó con su novia y los descubrieron, bella estaba tratando de reanimar a alice y madre y renne no dejaba de decir que serian bisabuelas , mientras que mi padre y charlie felicitaban a robert, esto era una completa y absoluta locura.

**NESSI POV **

Cuando logre sacar a Jacob al jardín para que se calmara y no golpeara a mi hermano y a mi primo , me sentí mas tranquila.

Jake necesito que te calmes- dije sin soltarle la mano

Nessi viste como estaba clarie y leha por dios- dijo en molesto

Y cual es la diferencia , de lo que tu y yo íbamos a hacer en mi habitación? – pregunte

Pues que yo a ti te amo – contesto

Y Anthony y robert no aman a clarie y a leha?- pregunte molesta

Si , solo que entiéndeme ellas son mis hermanitas no es fácil ver que ya crecieron – dijo el

Lo se jake pero se aman y con eso no puedes hacer nada – dije

Bueno y ahora que hago?- me pregunto

Pues por lo menos yo voy a apoyar a mi hermano y a robert , y ni se diga a tus hermanas – dije

Ok nessi las apoyare , pero no quiero que mis hermanas estén este tipo de situaciones, tienen muchas cosas por hacer aun , imagínate que alguna quede embarazada, perderían muchas oportunidades en la vida y ni se diga que mi padre la correría- me dijo

Tranquilo que eso no va a pasar ok?- dije dándole un beso en los labios

Bueno pues entremos para ver que hacemos ok – dijo jake tomándome de la mano

Cuando entramos de nuevo a la casa, era un caos peor que el que habíamos dejado

Que es lo que pasa? Pregunte al ver a mi padre tan alterado y a mi tía alice acostada en el sillón

Que vamos a hacer bisabuelos- grito mi. abuelo charlie emocionado

QUE? Grito jake

Ya no pude sostenerle mas la mano, y vi como de inmediato se aventó sobre robert, mi padre y mi tio jasper intentaron separarlos, pero robert también se defendía, Anthony intento ponerse en medio y recibió un golpe, la verdad es que no supe quien se lo dio si jake o robert, clarie y leha no dejaban de grita y llorar, mi madre les pedía que se separaran , todo era un desastre, gracias a dios en ese momento entraron mi hermano evan y mis primos eliot y ethan , y por fin lograron separarlos, no podía creer que habían necesitado 6 hombres para poder sepáralos.

Cálmate jake- le pedía a gritos

Como quieres que me calme- me grito

Por favor a golpes no solucionamos las cosas- le dijo mi madre

Ya muchachos , jasper saca a Jacob al jardín para que se calme – le dijo mi abuela renne

Aléjate de mi hermana robert o te destrozo la cara- le grito jake

Jacob cálmate el me ama- le grito leha

Tu cállate que eres una niña estupida que acaba de arruinar su vida

Serás muy su hermano pero no la insultes- le grito robert forcejeando desde los brazos de mi padre y mi primo ethan , mientras que jake estaba sostenido por mi tío jasper y evan , y eliot estaba con Anthony

Sácalo jasper- le grito mi abuela esme

Mi tio jasper , evan y yo salimos con jake al jardín para poder calmarlo.

Cálmate jake por favor con violencia no llegamos a nada- dijo mi tio jasper

Mire sr cullen, se que robert es su hijo, pero entienda mi hermana solo tiene 16 años- dijo jake desesperado

Lo se jake, robert también tiene 16 años, pero que piensas hacer golpear a leha también? Pregunto mi tio

Claro que no- contesto jake como si fuera lo mas horrible lo que acaba de escuchar

Lo que tenemos que hacer es apoyarlos, en la decisión que tomen no crees? – dijo mi tio

Mi padre la va a matar- dijo jake suspirando

**ROBERT POV **

Sabia que esto pasaría cuando les dijera a todos que leha estaba embarazada, pero la amaba, si sabia que todo había sido muy rápido, pero casi desde que llegamos los dos sentimos ese chispa, y cuando estuvimos juntos , fue la primera vez de ella, supe que solo quería estar con ella toda la vida.

Se que era mi responsabilidad cuidarla, y hoy que me entere que leha estaba embarazada, casi me da un infarto, pero ella también estaba asustada y yo necesitaba dejar de ser un estupido adolescente, para convertirme en el hombre que la apoyara.

Cuando lograron separarnos a jake y a mi , mi tio edward me llevo al despacho, junto con Anthony y eliot

Déjame currarte el labio- dijo mi tio

Estoy bien – dije limpiando la sangre de mi labio

Primo como demonios no te cuidaste- me dijo eliot

Solo paso si- respondí

Y ya han pensado en lo que van a hacer? Pregunto mi tio

Bueno pues pensaba pedirle apoyo a mi padres, pero por lo que veo no me van ayudar- dije serio

Claro que si , todos te vamos a apoyar- dijo mi tio

Ti mi madre esta desmayada, mi padre esta furioso y ustedes ni siquiera se como están- dije poniendo mi cabeza entre mis manos

Robert entiende que todos estamos sorprendidos y no es fácil para tus padres que su único hijo, los valla a hacer abuelos a los 16 años- dijo mi tio edward

Y que quieren que leha aborte? Pregunte horrorizado

CLARO QUE NO- grito mi tio

Solo deja que las cosas se calmen un poco para que puedas hablar con tus padres y con el padre de leha- dijo mi tio

Claro primo aparte cuentas con el apoyo de todos nosotros- me dijo Anthony

Valla con que voy a ser tio abuelo- dijo mi tio pasando sus manos por el cabello

En eso se abrió la puerta y entro mi madre con lo ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

Me dejan a solas con robert – pidió mi madre, de inmediato mi tio y mis primos salieron.

Hola – dijo mi madre sentándose enfrente de mi

Hola- dije bajando la mirada

Bueno no te voy a negar que estoy molesta- dijo ella

Lo se – conteste

Que es lo que quieres hacer? Pregunto

La amo y no la voy a dejar sola esto es tanto su responsabilidad como mia, y esta bien si ustedes no me apoya se que no lo merezco pero no pienso dejarla sola - dije sin verla aun a la cra

Robert mirarme – pido mi madre

Nosotros jamas vamos a dejar de apoyarte, jamas, los padres no somos perfectos y también nos equivocamos, pero jamas dejamos de amar o de preocuparnos por un hijo- dijo mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos

Siento si te decepcione- dije con lagrimas

No hijo, me hubieras decepcionado si no quisieras responderle a leha, yo eduque un caballero y espero que eso seas con ella- dijo mi madre limpiando mis lagrimas

Gracias mama- dije

No te preocupes que tu padre y yo los apoyaremos en todo , te amamos y amaremos a tu hijo, y a leha de acuerdo- dijo ella con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la habitación .

Bueno ahora solo queda hablar con el padre de leha- dijo mi madre.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Se que esta muy chiquito el cap, pero espero les guste.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber que opinan y asi poder mejorar la historia **


	8. APOYO?

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI MAS LOCA CABEZA **

**Siento mucho la demora , de verdad perdón pero no sabia que escribir en este cap, les pido que se pasen por mis otras historias para que me digan que opinan de verdad muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo **

**ANNA **

**ROBERT POV**

Mis padres le habían llamado al padre de leah , ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, sabia que esto no seria fácil , pero la amaba y no descansaría hasta que su padre aceptara que nos casáramos.

Ya había hablado con mis padres y estaban de acuerdo en mi decisión de casarme con leah , aunque claro no me dejarían nada fácil.

Ellos me dijeron que yo ni leah dejaríamos la escuela y que ellos se harían cargo de eso, al igual que algunas cosas de leah como las visitas medicas y todo lo que se necesitara para su embarazado, pero los demás gastos de ella y míos los cubriría yo, ya que empezaría a trabajar medio tiempo en algunas de las empresas de la familia.

Leah y yo estábamos en mi habitación con jake y nessi que trataba de calmar a leah , que estaba muy nerviosa y asustada.

Mi madre entro a la habitación y dio el aviso mas temido por mi novia.

Ya llego Jacob- dijo mi madre

Yo tome la mano de leah y le dije- tranquila amor todo estará bien – ella solo me sonrió y apretó su agarre a mi mano.

Cuando leah y yo llegamos a la sala, el padre de ella tenia una cara totalmente desencajada, mis padres ya le habían dicho lo que pasaba.

Por que leah?- pregunto su padre molesto

Lo siento papa se que te decepcione – dijo ella bajando la cabeza

De una vez te digo que no tendrás ese bebe, no permitiré que arruines tu futuro- dijo Jacob jalándola del brazo

Suéltela- grite encarándolo

Mira niño iditota, no te quiero cerca de mi hija o t romperé el cuerpo- me grito

Que no se te olvide que mi hijo no esta solo- dijo mi padre poniéndose a mi lado con signo de apoyo

Aparta a tu mocoso de mi hija- grito Jacob

Sáltame papa- grito leah

Tu cállate pequeña golfa- le grito

No la insulte – volví a gritar y estaba apunto de irme sobre el , pero mi padre me agarro de los brazos

Jacob salio de la casa jalando a leah , yo intente ir atrás de el , pero mis padres me lo impidieron

Déjenme- les grite

Robert vamos a dejar que se calme , ahorita esta molesto- dijo mi madre

Mama no oíste lo que quiere hacer con mi hijo?- le grite

No le grites a tu madre – me dijo mi padre gritándome a mi

Claro como no es su hijo no les importa – les grite a los dos

Robert cálmate mañana veremos como solucionamos esto- dijo mi madre tranquila

Mas bien dime que te fascina la idea del padre de leah tu también quieres que ella aborte para que no te tengas que convertir en abuela tan joven y según tu no arruine mi vida – le grite como nunca a mi madre que de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Solo sentó como mi madre me soltaba una cachetada. jamás me había pegado y ahora que mas la necesitaba lo hacia

Gracias ya se con quien contar- le respondí

Mira robert siempre te hemos apoyado en todo y hemos solapado todas tus estupideces precisamente ahorita estamos apoyándote en otra- grito mi padre abrazando a mi madre

Gracias por decirme que mi hijo es una estupidez , mil gracias- respondí y Salí de la casa

Oi cuando mi madre me gritaba, pero no quería verla a ella ni a mi padre, ellos no entendía que estaba completamente desesperado por lo que había dicho el padre de leah, estaba asustado por lo que le pudiera hacer a ella o mi hijo y ellos no lo entendían.

**ANTHONY POV **

Cuando todos bajamos a la sala vimos a mi tía alice llorar como magdalena, mi tío jasper totalmente desencajado, mis papas enojados, mi tío emmet y mi tía rose, estaban hablando con sus hijos de sus novias mis abuelas planeaban la boda y mis abuelos brindaban por el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Jake aun seguía en la casa al igual que clarie, todos estábamos nerviosos por que no sabíamos a donde se había ido robert y por mas que le marcábamos al celular no nos contestaba

Jake, clarie , nessi y yo salimos al jardín, adentro se Vivian demasiadas emociones y no sabíamos como manejarlas.

En ese momento sonó el celular de jake y por la cara que hizo ,la persona que le marco no le había dicho buenas noticias

Que pasa?- pregunto nessi

Mi padre llevo a leah a un medio en la push y ella se escapo y no sabe donde esta, una vecina dijo que la vio correr a los acantilados y dice mi padre que la fue a buscar y que solo encontró su sweter ahí- dijo jake con angustia

Tranquilo vamos a buscarla todos- dijo nessi

Mi hermana- grito clarie

Tranquila , jake y yo vamos a los acantilados, tu y clarie vallan al bosque donde se veía con robert y mándele un mensaje a robert para que los encuentre ahí y díganle lo que pasa con leah,- dijo nessi organizándonos a todos

En ese momento salio evans que venia con eliot y ethan

Que pasa?- pregunto ethan

Que leah desapareció- dijo jake

Que todos están locos o tienen delirio de persecución – dijo eliot

Tenemos que buscar a leah para ver que este bien y a robert para decirle lo que esta pasando- dijo nessi

Pues dividámonos – dijo evans

Si ustedes vallan al pueblo- dijo nessi

Todos entramos a la casa agarramos las llaves de los autos y salimos sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, lo ultimo que oímos eran los gritos de nuestros padres.

Clarie le mando el mensaje a robert que de inmediato se comunico con nosotros.

Que pasa?- grito en el teléfono

Primero no me grites que me vas a dejar sordo segundo donde demonios estas?- le pregunte

En el claro – dijo el

Bien vamos para allá- dije colgándole

Me apresure lo mas que pude para llegar al claro, clarie estaba totalmente histérica y era comprensible era su hermana la que podía haberse suicidado. Cuando llegamos al claro robert corrió a la camioneta

Que paso?- pregunto

Ue leah esta desaparecida- le dije

Como que desaparecida?- pregunto jalándome de la camisa

Que mi padre la llevo con un medico a la push y ella se escapo- dijo clarie

Yo se lo dije a mi padres y ellos no me creyeron –dijo robert desesperado

En eso comenzó a sonar mi celular

Si?- pregunte

Ok vamos para allá- dije

Que paso? Pregunto robert y clarie

Que encontraron a leah ,estaba escondida en una parte de los acantilados- dije tratando de calmarlos

Esta bien?- pregunto robert

Le paso algo?- pregunto clarie

Donde están?- dijo robert

No le paso nada? – dijo clarie

Haber no me dijeron tanto , solo me dijeron que nos veíamos en la parte de la famosa casa embrujada así que vamos.- dije

Como que no te dijeron nada?- grito robert

Perdón pero para la próxima vez me pasas el cuestionario que quieres que les haga- le dije ya me tenia muy nervioso

Durante todo el trayecto, robert y clarie me atormentaron con preguntas como si me hubieran visto hablar horas con nessi que fue la que me marco, y yo solo dije 4 estupidas palabras-ok-vamos-para-alla- y ellos creían que había tenido la conversación mas profunda de mi vida.

Cuando llegamos a el punto donde nos quedamos de ver, vi que estaba las demás camionetas y la moto de jake.

Robert y clarie bajaron y yo todavía no terminaba de frenar , en cuanto leah vio a robert corrió hacia el de verdad que ellos se amaban , en cuanto se abrazaron todo lo demás desapareció.

Que fue lo paso?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a ellos

Que mi padre me llevo a una clínica por que quería que abortara- dijo leah desesperada

Tranquila amor que nadie te va a lastimar te lo juro- dijo Roberto abrazándola

Tenemos que irnos – dijo leah desesperada

Pero a donde?- pregunto evans

No me importa, pero no pienso regresar a la casa y leah menos regresara con su padre- grito robert

Y que piensan vivir debajo de un puente?-pregunte molesto

Anthony- me reprendió nessi

Por dios nessi , entiende no se pueden ir asi como asi- grite

Claro que si , estaremos bien, yo puedo trabajar de lo que sea y en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad nos casaremos- grito robert

Yo también puedo trabajar en lo que se me nota el embarazo- dijo leah apoyando a robert que no la soltaba

Leah están locos- dijo jake desesperando

No jake , solo estamos defendiendo a nuestro hijo y nuestro amor- dijo leah

Yo tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado- dijo nessi

Nessi no les des mas cuerda- dije

No Anthony , es nuestra obligación apoyarlos no juzgarlos- dijo ella

Yo también tengo un poco- dijo ethan

Y yo- dijo clarie

Gracias- dijo robert

Bueno que es lo que haremos ahora?- pregunte

Yo digo que vallamos a la casa por el dinero, salimos por la ventana de mi habitación para que nuestros padres no se den cuenta de nada y podemos llevarlos a port angels para que pasen ahí la noche, mañana iremos a verlos para ver a donde se pueden ir – dijo nessi

De verdad nessi que estratega eres , si napoleón te hubiera conocido te hubiera temido- dije al ver a mi hermana organizando todo

Cállate- me dijo con una sonrisa

Ok pues eso haremos , vamos a la casa , que ethan, eliot y evans se queden afuera con una de las camionetas en lo que entramos Anthony y yo por el dinero

Mi dinero esta en el cajón de mi mesa de dormir- dijo ethan

Jake ve a nuestra casa tu sabes donde esta mi dinero- dijo clarie

Después de ponernos de acuerdo como debía ser, jake se fue con a su casa, mientras que todos los demás nos fuimos a nuestra casa.

En cuanto llegamos a mi casa, todos nos esperaban en la sala, mi tia alice estaba completamente histérica mi madre casi me mata a gritos cuando me vio a mi y a nessi , mi padre de inmediato nos acorralo con preguntas

Nessi y yo no nos detuvimos a oír nada mas , recogimos lo que teníamos que hacer y nos encerramos en el cuarto de nessi, todo mundo tocaba la puerta, mientras que nessi y yo nos brincábamos por la ventana, sabia que esto no era lo correcto, pero por ahora era la única firma que teníamos de ayudarlos.

**ROBERT POV **

Todos nos acompañaron para instalarnos en un hotel en port angels , sabia que tenia que estar calmado para que leah se calmara, y aunque estaba asustado no se lo demostraba a ella, tenia que ser fuerte, maduro y responsable por ella y por nuestro hijo.

Todos se fueron y leah y yo nos quedamos en esa habitación del hotel, nessi nos llevo un poco de ropa , pobre de mi prima cuando la vi bajar por el Balcol la pobre parecía santa clos y nuevamente callo de nalgas pero ahora no insulto a nadie, nada mas se sobo y nos dio una sonrisa tierna.

Leah y yo estábamos acostado , abrazados, sin decir ni una sola palabra, cuando alguien toco , pensé que era alguno de mi primos , asi que levante a abrir y me lleve una sorpresa

Creíste que no los encontraríamos?- pregunto la única persona que no quería ver

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Quien creen que llego, el papa de leah o los padres de robert?**

**Que opinan de la reacción de Jacob? **

**Bueno pues espero les guste este cap que aunque esta cortito espero les guste y mañana actualizo **

**Los quiero **

**ANNA **


	9. COMO LEONA

**Ninguno de los personajes me ****perteneces solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza **

**Pues lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy , espero se pasen por mis otras historias para que me digan que opinan.**

**ANNA**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**ROBERT POV **

Creíste que no los encontraríamos?- pregunto la única persona a la que no quería ver

Leah de inmediato se levanto de la cama y se puso junto a mi.

Creo que tenemos que hablar – dijo mi madre con su carita roja y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

De que?- pregunte aun recordaba la discusión que habíamos tenido

Podemos pasa?- pregunto mi padre

Leah me jalo del brazo para que los dejara pasar, ellos entraron y se sentaron en la cama, mientras que leah y yo continuábamos de pie

Leah antes que nada creo que te debemos una disculpa, nunca pensamos que tu padre fuera capaz de llevarte a una clínica- dijo mi madre llorando de nuevo

Los padres no somos perfectos y no equivocamos, pero no queremos que piensen que no los apoyaremos, siempre estaremos a su lado y respetaremos sus decisiones, pero si no dejan dar nuestra opinión huir no es la solución,- dijo mi padre que tenia abrazada a mi madre

Papa nosotros tenemos que huir si no el papa de leah la va a obligar a abortar a mi hijo- dije desesperado ante la idea de que eso pudiera pasar

No hijo, nosotros no lo permitiremos, te juro que no dejaremos que Jacob le haga nada a leah y a el bebe- dijo mi madre tranquila

Miren por que no regresan con nosotros a la casa y ahí entre todos podemos encontrar la solución- dijo mi padre

Yo me gire a ver a leah para que me dijera que opinaba y ella asintió con la cabeza yo también me sentía mas seguro en casa de mis padres rodeado de toda la familia, leah y yo recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos con mi padres.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, vimos que todos estaban en la sala, hasta jake y clarie.

Buenas noches- dije – todos se giraron a verme todos mis primos tenían un rostro de disculpa, mientras que mis tíos una de enojo y los abuelo como que no entendía nada

Lo sentimos, no sabíamos que ellos sabían que nos bajábamos por el balcón ,así que nos siguieron , nosotros no dijimos nada- dijo nessi

Rennesme cállate que estarás castigada de aquí a que se pueda habitan en la luna- dijo mi tio edward

Creo que alguien esta castigada- se burlo ethan

Ethan tu y tu hermano esta igual , asi que mejor no te burles de tus primos- dijo mi tías rosalie molesta

Nos pueden decir por que no recurrieron a ninguno de nosotros?- me pregunto mi tio emmet

No lo se- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió , pero de verdad no sabia por que no había recurrido alguno de mis tios

Somos una familia enorme y a ustedes en vez de acercarse a alguno de nosotros prefiere huir – dijo mi tia bella

De verdad lo siento tia , pero en ese momento no pensé en nada ni en nadie que no fuera tener a salvo a leah y a nuestro bebe- respondí

Aparte no fue culpa de el , yo le pedí que no volviéramos- dijo leah

Lo se hija pero recuerden que siempre podan contar con nosotros, somos una familia – dijo mi madre abrazando a mi novia

Yo tengo una duda- dijo mi abue renne

Cual?- pregunte

Que es lo que paso?- pregunto ella como si estuviera en la dimensión desconocida

Ay querida , pues que nuestro nieto creo que huyo a las vegas para casarse, pero alice lo alcanzo a tiempo- dijo mi abuela esme, confirmado los abuelos estaban en la dimensión desconocida

No abuela no huí a las vegas- dije con un poco de gracia

Ah no?- dijo ella

No abuela estábamos en port angels – respondí aclarando las cosas

Ah y por eso tanto alboroto- dijo mi abuela renne

Mi vida mejor guarda silencio querida al parecer ustedes no se enteran de nada- dijo el abuelo charly .

Pues no, al parecer no nos enteramos de nada- dijo mi abuela renne

Bueno pero si vamos a ser bisabuelas no?- dijo mi abue esme

Si abue , serán bisabuelas- dije feliz

Que bueno por que ya sabemos como va a ser el baby shower de leah- dijo mi abuela esme

Ay abuelas- fue lo único que pude decir.

Creo que lo mejor que por hoy descansemos todos ya mañana veremos que es lo que pasa- dijo mi padre

Una pregunta- dijo leah

Una respuesta – dijo evans tan inteligente como siempre (nótese el sarcasmo)

No de verdad, por que siguen clarie y jake aquí?- pregunto mi novia y yo también quería saber por que seguían aquí

Pues no hemos querido ir a ver a mi papa, el ya sabe que estas bien, y se que esta muy arrepentido de cómo te trato , y de hecho sabe que estamos aquí- dijo clarie

Tu no te preocupes por nada , todo saldrá bien , yo me encargare de mi padre mañana- dijo jake

Mañana? – pregunto mi abuela esme

Por si no se han dado cuenta esta por amanecer – dijo mi abuelo carlisle

Es mejor que descansemos un rato- dijo mi padre

Leah tu duerme con robert, no creo que te embarrase – dijo mi mama burlona

Gracias- respondió mi novia y cada quien se fue a su habitación, clarie durmió con nessi y jake con Anthony.

**ALICE POV**

Esta había sido una noche muy larga mi cuerpo estaba totalmente acalambrado y mis parpados pesaban toneladas.

Jasper y yo estábamos aun un poco aturdidos por todo lo pasado, sabia que mi hijo había tenido en razón en enojarse con nosotros, el sabia que Jacob era capaz de hacerle daño a su hija y por poco lo logra por que nosotros lo detuvimos para que el fuera con ella, por que nosotros no creíamos en lo que el nos dijo.

Pero lo que Jacob Black no sabe es que nadie se mete con Alice Cullen y menos ,mucho menos con mi bebe.

Dormimos pocas horas, pero cuando me desperté sentí algo diferente , ya no me sentí nada mas como la mama de robert, ahora era la mama de robert ,la suegra de leah y seria abuela y los defendería a los tres como una leona defiende a sus cachorros y ese Jacob black lo sabría hoy.

Desperté a mi marido casi tirándolo de la cama, el pobre no sabia lo que pasaba.

Que pasa?- pregunto en el suelo

Jasper cullen vístete de inmediato por que vamos a ir a patear un enorme trasero – dije parada enfrente de el

De que hablas?. Pregunto mi esposo con cara de no entender nada

Que te pares- grite y Salí de la habitación

Fui a la habitación de robert yo si toque la puerta no quería un espectáculo como el que bella había visto, una cosa era saber que tu hijo lo hacia y otra muy distinta a verlo, toque tres veces pero nadie me respondió, así que entre y vi a robert y a leah completamente dormidos, robert abrazaba a su novia como si la estuviera protegiendo y tenia sus manos en el vientre de ella como cuidando también al bebe, en esa habitación se respiraba amor, Sali sin despertarlos ellos necesitaban descansar ahorita.

Regrese a mi habitación y vi que jasper se había puesto la playera al revés mi pobre marido aun tenia sueño

A donde vamos?- pregunto mi esposo

Primer ponte la playera bien en segunda vamos a ir a patearle el trasero a Jacob black – dije poniendo mis manos en mi cintura

Amor estas segura que quieres ir ahorita , por que mejor no te calmas – dijo mi esposo acomodándose la playera correctamente

Mira jasper vamos a ir ahorita por que estoy clamada si espero mas no nada mas pateare su trasero si no que también enterrare mi tacón en sus bolas- grite

Ok, ok vamonos- dijo mi esposo sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad.

Cuando bajamos al comedor ya están ahí rose , emmet ,edward y bella todos tenían una cara de desvelados que no podían con ella-.

Bueno dias- dije

Mas bien buenas tardes dirán son las 3:00pm- dijo rosalie

A donde van?- pregunto emmet al verme con mi bolsa

Vamos a romperle la cara a Jacob black- dije

Mas bien a patear su trasero- dijo mi esposo

Quieren que los acompañemos?- pregunto emmet

Yo diría que es lo mas seguro , recuerden que ustedes están yendo a los terrenos de el- dijo edward

Ok vamos , pero cuando lo vean tirado y con mi tacón en su culo no quiero que se metan- advertí

Te aseguro que nadie se arriesgaría- dijo bella

Todos salimos rumbo a la push sabia perfectamente bien que ahí era el terreno de Jacob black lo que el no sabia era que nadie se mete con un cullen y sale ileso y el estupido por muy padre que sea de leha se metió con dos cullen y una futura de cullen , mi hijo, mi nieto y mi nuera.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Jacob black , la primera en bajar de la camioneta fui yo, ni siquiera espere a mi marido ni a nadie.

Toque a la puerta y un hombre muy grande, casi tan grande como emmet me abrió la puerta

Dígame?- dijo molesto

Quiero hablar con Jacob black- dije, sentí que mi esposo ya estaba atrás de mi tomándome por la cintura

Quien lo busca?- pregunto el tipo este de mala cara

Alice cullen- dije levantando el mentón en señal de que no le tenia miedo al idiota ese

Jacob te busca una tal alice no se que- grito el tipo

Cullen, soy alice cullen- repetí aun mas enfurecida

Cuando Jacob salio

Y leah?- pregunto

Mira pedazo de animal , no sabes con quien demonios te has metido, pero algo si te juro y te lo firmo con sangre que será la tuya cuando termine de patearte el jodido culo que tienes, no te vuelvas a meter con mi hijo o con mi nieto y por consiguiente con leah , por que sabrás de lo que es capaz alice cullen, me entendiste o te lo escribo o mejor aun te lo grabo idiota- dije matándolo con la mirada y con las palabras.

Alice tranquila – me decía mi marido al oído

Quien es esta enana para amenazarte hermano- dijo el idiota que nos abrió la puerta

A ver retrasado soy alice cullen , quieres que también te lo grabe o te regalo una foto estupido- dije

Sam cálmate quieres- dijo el tan Jacob

Si mejor cálmate antes de que te tire los dientes – dijo mi esposo

Tu rubio desabrido?- dijo el tal sam burlándose

O cualquiera de nosotros imbecil- dijo emmet

Miren pero si son puros bonitos- dijo el tan sam gritando y en eso salieron 4 tipos mas

Que paso hermano?- le volvieron a preguntar a Jacob

No pasa nada este es un asunto mió con mi hija leah – dijo Jacob

Estos son los que se la robaron?- pregunto otro tipo

Nosotros no nos robamos a nadie , ella huyo por que le aterra estar con su padre – dijo bella

Lo que haga Jacob con sus hijos es asunto de el , ustedes no son nadie para meterse – dijo otro tipo

Los que no tienen nada que opinar son ustedes asi que cierren el pico- dijo rosalie

Ciérramelo tu hermosa- dijo uno de los tipos

Emmet no lo soporto y se fue encima de el tipo ese, Jacob intento parar la pelea pero otro de los tipos se metio y le pego a emmet y edward corrio de inmediato y se empezó a agarrar a golpes con otro y jasper no perdió la oportunidad para agarrarse a golpes con el tal sam

Rosalie , bella y yo nos quedamos como anonadas jamás nuestros maridos han sido violento, creo que la ultima vez que se pelearon fue cuando aun éramos novios, Jacob , estaba como nostras tratando de calmar la pelea, mientras que otro tipo salio y empezó a agarrar a mi jasper que le estaba ganando al tal sam.

Eso si que no- dije y me le colgué de la espalda al tipo, sabia que no lo derribaría pero por lo menos una buena mordida si le daría, pero rosalie y bella no se quedaron atrás asi que mientras no estaba colgada en su espalda jalándole el cabello, bella lo agarro de una pierna para poder tirarlo y rosalie dio un certero golpe es el rostro del idiota con su bolso.

El estupido ese al que le habíamos pegado se le abrió el labio con el bolsazo que le metio rose.

En ese momento salio un hombre con una silla de ruedas y soltó un disparo al aire , y todo nos quedamos quietos como cuando juegas a los encantados y nadi ese mueve.

Se calman- grito ese hombre que se ve que no era malo y que el arma solo la uso para calmar la pelea

Este es un asunto de mi hijo y los padres del muchacho con el que esta mi nieta, asi que todos los demás háganme el favor de ir a ver si ya puso la marrana- dijo el hombre

Pero billy- dijo uno pero el tal billy lo interrumpió

Que no hable claro- dijo el hombre.

Todos lo idiotas esos y mi familia se fueron par que nosotros pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente con Jacob

Pasen por favor – dijo el billy , indicándonos que entráramos a la casa.

Jasper y yo entramos nos sentamos en el primer sillón que vimos pero yo no quite mi mirada de odio de Jacob.

Me voy a quedar aquí no para emitir juicios mas bien para ser moderador por que ambas partes estan muy alteradas esta bien?- pregunto el hombre tranquilamente

Todos asentimos .

Como esta leah?- pregunto Jacob

Como quiere que este? Asustada nerviosa , confundida , pero enamorada de robert y robert de ella- dije

Se que mi reacción de anoche fue la peor, pero quiero que entiendan mi reacción- dijo el

Perdóname Jacob pero nada justifica una reacción asi, nuestros hijos se aman y a pesar de estar aun muy jóvenes, se han mantenido unidos, estaban dispuestos a escapar solo para estar juntos y mantener a salvo a su hijo- dijo mi esposo

Lo se jasper , y de verdad no sabes lo que me arrepiento de lo que paso, solo que me aterra perder a mi hija- dijo el bajando la cabeza

No la perderás- dije

No lo se alice, mi madre me tuvo cuando tenia la misma edad de leah, mi madre era una mujer sana y fuerte como mi hija, pero murió al darme a luz, me aterra la idea de perder a mi hija, es mi sangre es uno de mis motores, miren esta familia somos un violes de 4 cuerdas si una se rompe ya no se oirá jamás igual el violín , me entiende?- pregunto con miedo y angustia en los ojos.

Si Jacob entiendo sus miedos, pero debemos de entender que nuestros hijos ya tomaron una decisión , acertada o equivocada no lo sabemos, pero si no los dejamos darse sus propios golpes nunca maduraran , nuestra obligación es apoyarlos hasta donde podamos y tratar de guiarlos pero nunca de manejar su vida – dijo mi esposo eso hasta a mi me saco mis lagrimas

Leah , clarie y jake me odian no?- dijo Jacob triste

No claro que no, solo que están desconcertados con la reacción que tuviste ayer- dije

Leah de verdad se quiere casar con robert?- pregunto

Ella dice que si pero por que mejor no se lo preguntas tu personalmente – dijo mi jasper

No creo que quiere verme – dijo Jacob

Claro que si, anda vamos a la casa para que hables con muchachos- dije .

Gracias – dijo el

Los 3 salimos de la casa de Jacob , mi familia estaba lanzándose miradas me muerte con los tipos de la pelea , pero Jacob se acerco a hablar con ellos y se fueron.

Nosotros nos fuimos a la casa en nuestro coche y Jacob en el suyo.

Creo que se te va a poner el ojo morado- le dije a mi esposo

No importa por lo menos le rompí un diente – dijo jasper orgulloso

Creo que hemos perdido practica en las peleas- dijo edward que traía el labio roto

No amor , tu sigues siendo igual de bueno que cuando te conocí – dijo bella

Claro que si edward solo que evitemos volver a pelear , creo que me rompí la espalda- dijo emmet que traía la ceja abierta

El camino fue mucho mas tranquilo, ya hasta bromas hicimos de todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegamos a la casa , nos bajamos de la camioneta , yo tome a Jacob del brazo y todos entramos a la casa, toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala.

**NESSI POV **

Cuando nuestros padres y tios entraron a la casa, todos nos quedamos en shock que demonios les había pasado, hasta nuestras madres tenían sucia la ropa y nuestros padres parecía que se habían agarrado a golpes.

Robert , leah , vamos al despacho- dijo mi tia alice,

Mi tio jasper, mi tia alice y el padre de leah se dirigieron al despacho, robert tomo la mano de leah, la beso y le dijo

Nada dijo nadie nos separa lo juro- le dijo robert a leah antes de entrar al despacho, cerraron la puerta, mientras que todos los demás nos quedamos escuchando la pelea que habían tenido nuestros padre, no lo podría creer mi padre golpeando a un tipo, y mi madre ayudando , valla que este viaje había puesto nuestras vidas de cabeza.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero ya era mucho, mis abuelas seguían en la luna viendo mil revistas para el futuro bisnieto, mis abuelos decían que la familia estaba empezando a crecer aun mas rápido de lo que esperaban , mientras que nuestras madres curaban a nuestros padres los golpes que traían.

Se escucho que abrió la puerta del despacho , todos nos levantamos de inmediato como si nos hubieran puesto un rezote en el trasero.

Familia- dijo mi tia alice

Todos nos reunimos para saber que era lo que nos quería decir

Tenemos una boda que organizar- grito mi tia alice emocionada

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Espero les halla gustado este cap, a mi me divirtió mucho les soy honesta espero sus comentario**

**Mil gracias por leerme **

**ANNA **


	10. AMANTES?

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza **

**Pues aquí les dejo en nuevo cap , espero que les guste **

**Saludos **

**NESSI POV **

Después de que mis tios hablaran con el padre de leah y aceptara que leah y robert se casaran, dispusieron todo para que regresáramos a new york lo antes posible, ya que las vacaciones estaban por terminar y mi primo quería casarse antes de entrar de vacaciones, y se tenían que hacer los arreglos para que leah, clarie y jake fueran a la misma escuela que nosotros.

En cuanto llegamos a la ciudad yo ya me sentía ansiosa por que vería a jake hasta el dia siguiente, todas las mujeres cullen, estaban como locas viendo lo de la boda de robert.

Mi abuela esme y renne , nos contaron que con nuestros padres habían tenido que hacer lo mismo, ya que mi madre y mis tías habían quedado embarazadas mucho antes de casarse asi que en esa época las abuela se hicieron expertas en bodas Express .

La boda seria muy intima solo estaríamos los amigos, robert no quería que esto se convirtiera en un circo y dieran que hablar de leah , de verdad que mi primo adoraba a su futura esposa, la cuidaba como la cosa mas preciada del mundo , en cuanto llegamos a new york leah se fue a casa de robert con mis tios, ellos no estaban dispuestos a separarse m y tanto Jacob black como mis tios , sabían que ellos hablaban muy enserio cuando dijeron que si no se iban juntos no se iban a ningún lado.

El gran día de la boda llego, la verdad es que entre la familia de leah y la mía, no había necesidad de invitar mas gente si solo con nosotros la casa estaba llena.

Leah uso un vestido muy bonito , la boda solo fue por el civil ,la religiosa la harían cuando fueran mayores de edad.

Estas contenta?- me pregunto jake

Si me da mucho gusto ver a mi primo y a leah tan felices- respondí

Tu y yo nos casaremos algún día – me dijo

Lo se- respondí convencida de que el era la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida

Te amo nessi- dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios

Y yo a ti – respondí

Bueno basta de besos- dijo mi padre matando a jake con la mirada, yo solo sonreí

Amor – le dijo mi madre a mi padre como reprendiéndolo

Ya se – dijo mi papa

Diviértanse muchachos- dijo mi madre

Si se pueden divertir sin besarse mejor eh- grito mi padre.

Espero que tus padres nunca se enteren de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en tu casa- dijo jake mientras nos alejábamos de mi padres

Si yo también espero que mi padre jamás se entere, ahí si tendríamos que huir del continente – dije

Te apoyo princesa – dijo mi jake dándome un beso en la frente.

Después de la boda todo volvió un poco a la calma, Robert comenzó a trabajar en una de las empresas de la familia y Leah había insistido que ella también quería trabajar , así que mi tia alice le dio trabajo en una de sus tiendas de ropa.

La relación de los cullen con los black, realmente se había hecho de una amistad fuerte.

Los hombres black y los hombres cullen ( incluidos mis primos y mis hermanos) se juntaban todos los jueves para jugar billar, mi relación con jake iba de maravilla, no habíamos vuelto a tener un encuentro tan intimo como el que tuvimos en forks, pero estábamos de maravilla.

Este jueves las mujeres cullen y las mujeres black habían decidido que nosotras también tendríamos nuestra noche de chicas al igual que los hombres.

Así que nos fuimos a cenar todas lo que nadie sabia con esa cena , es que ahora los que tendrían problemas serian otros.

Y como va todo lo del bebe?- le pregunto mi tia rose a leah

Bien, la verdad estoy feliz, robert y yo le estamos echando muchas ganas- dijo mi amiga emocionada

Me da gusto que sean tan felices- dijo mi madre

Buenas noches- dijo una mujer que venia con otra , ninguna de las que estábamos en la mesa la conocíamos

Buenas noches- dijo mi abue esme

Quien es la sra cullen?- pregunto la mujer

Pues somos varias – dijo mi tia alice

La esposa de emmet – dijo la mujer esa

Soy yo, rosalie cullen – dijo mi tia levantándose de la silla

Mucho gusto, soy kate- dijo la mujer

Y que ye puedo servir- dijo mi tia de modo cortes

Quiero que te alejes de emmet- dijo la mujer esa, cuando dijo eso todas nos empezamos a reír

Perdón?- pregunto mi tia rosalie con burla

Mira querida si no te quieres volver una cornuda el resto de tu vida, mas te vale que te alejes de emmet- dijo la mujer esa, de inmediato mi mama y mi tia alice se pararon para ponerse al lado de mi tia rosalie

Mira estupida, no se quien seas pero mas vale que la que se aleje de mi marido eres tu pequeña zorra- dijo mi tia rosalie, lo de pequeña se lo dijo por que se veía que eran mas jóvenes que mis tías y eso que ellas no eran viejas y ya muchas de 20 quisieran tener los cuerpos de mis tías.

Yo cumplo con avisarte – dijo la tipa esa

Y también para la esposa de edward – dijo otra que venia atrás de la tal kate

Que?- dijo mi madre sorprendida

Que edward me gusta y que tu ya estas muy vieja para darle a un hombre como el lo que necesita- dijo la otra mujer y de inmediato me levante

Y tu quien eres mono de circo?- le pregunte

Soy Heidi – dijo la muy tarada como si fuera la diosa de Venus

Bueno zorra me importa un bledo si eres la princesa de Marte , no te acerques a mi marido- dijo mi mama amenazante

Bueno pues eso lo veo difícil ya que trabajo con el- dijo la muy golfa- y ya te dije que me gusta – le grito la idiota esa

No sabes con quien te estas metiendo- dijo mi abue esme

Creen que les tenemos miedo, no venimos solas- y la tal kate señalo a una mesa donde había tres taradas mas

Pues deberías – dijo mi abue renne que ya se había levantado de la silla

Señoras acepten su vejes y dejen disfrutar a sus maridos de cosas buenas – dijo la tal Heidi

Tengo entendido que carlisle no esta nada mal- dijo la tal kate, y en ese momento saco boleto, por que mi abuela esme se le fue encima, nadie que no sea ella puede tocar al abuelo.

Las tipas que venían con estas zorras se acercaron a la mesa, mi tia alice le dijo a leah que no se metiera , pero a mi nadie me dijo que no me metiera, así que el placer de dejar calva a alguna nadie me lo iba a quitar.

La verdad es que todo era un caos, mis tías, mi mama y mis abuelas, se estaban dando hasta con la cubeta con las otras tipas y claro yo ayudaba, lo que no sabia es que mi tia alice no sabia pelear muy bien y la verdad es que si le estaban dando una zarandeada buena, así que ella era la que necesitaba el refuerzo , y me fui con ella.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos en el pleito, lo que si supe fue cuando nos separaron , pero con policías , eso no era buena señal.

**EDWARD POV **

Nuestra noche de hombres estaba por terminar cuando sonó mi celular.

Diga?- pregunte al no reconocer el numero

Edward soy bella- dijo mi esposa con voz apenada

De donde me estas hablando?- pregunte

Edward, todas estamos detenidas y cuando digo todas incluyo a tu hija asi que ven por nosotras- dijo mi esposa

QUE?- grite y todos voltearon a verme

Que estamos detenidas puedes venir?- pregunto mi esposa

Vamos para allá- dije y colgué

Que pasa?- me pregunto emmet

Que no se que hicieron nuestras esposas pero ella y hasta mi hija están detenidas- les explique

QUE DEMONIOS HICIERON?- grito mi padre

No lo se- dije

Salimos como alma que llevaba el diablo para la delegación en cuanto llegamos vi. que nessi y leah estaban sentadas en uno de los escritorios por ser menores de edad no las podían meter a separos, pero lo que si podía oír eran los gritos de nuestras esposas que no se a quien carajos estaban insultando.

Buenas noches soy edward Cullen, al parecer mi esposa y mis cuñadas están detenidas- le dije al hombre que estaba ahí

Y también su mama y su amante- dijo el tipo con burla

Mi madre?- pregunte – un momento cual amante?- volví preguntar , si yo no tenia ninguna amante

Bueno pues por eso empezó el pleito , su esposa y su amante se agarraron a golpes- dijo el tipo ese

Podemos ver a nuestras esposa?- pregunto emmet

El tipo que no atendió nada mas se comenzó a reír y nos llevo a donde estaban nuestras esposas.

Bella que paso?- pregunte al ver que todas estaban despeinadas

Crees que soy vieja?- pregunto bella con lagrimas

De que hablas?- pregunte

Las detuvieron por que empezaron un pelea ebrias?- pregunto jasper

No, nos detuvieron por que tu sus amantes nos insultaron- le grito rosalie a emmet

Cuales amantes?- pregunto emmet

Como cuales la tal Heidi y kate- me dijo bella

Quienes?- pregunto emmet

No te hagas emmet, piensas dejarme por que estoy vieja y ya no eres feliz en mi cama- dijo rosalie llorando

Miren cálmense y las sacaremos de aquí y ya después hablaremos de todo lo que paso- dije serio, no podía creer que mi esposa estuviera detenida y aparte me inventaran una amante

Pague la multa de todas, mi padre y charlie, estaba divertidos? Sin como lo oyen estaban completamente divertidos, mis hijos le preguntaban a nessi que era lo que había pasado , mientras que mi hija me mataba como la mirada. Emmet y yo, esperábamos a que las mujeres salieran de los separos cuando me acorde quien era Heidi y me acorde por que la vi. que también salía de los separos.

Hola edward- me saludo Heidi

Me puedes explica que le dijiste a mi esposa para que piense que eres mi amante?- le pregunte molesto

Nada solo le dije que me gustabas y que ella ya era muy vieja para satisfacerte – dijo la escuincla babosa esta, mi esposa vieja? Que le pasa a la niña tarada.

Mira niña , no quiero que te acerques a mi esposa, tu crees que por eres una jovencita te hace mas mujer que mi esposa?, estas loca jamás podrías llegar ni a ser la mitad de mujer que es mi esposa , espero te quede claro , si no me veré forzado a pedir tu traslado de oficina entendiste- le dije en voz baja pero muy firme, quien se creía esta para decir semejantes estupideces de mi esposa.

Eres un idiota edward , tu esposa no puede darte lo que yo- dijo la niña esta, que no entendía o que demonios?

Lo único que tu puedes es darme risa, solo eres una niña y tus actitudes de mujer fatal solo te ponen en ridículo, madura – le dije y me di la media vuelta para esperar que dejaran salir a mi esposa.

Es tu amante hijo?.- pregunto mi madre que ya la había dejado salir

No mama, es una niña tonta que esta haciendo sus practicas en el banco , pero te aseguro que le acabo de dejar muy claro que la única mujer que me vuelve loco es mi esposa- le dije para tranquilizarla

Que bueno , por que no me molestaría terminar de dejarla calva- dijo mi hija nessi matando con la mirada a Heidi

Nessi compórtate- le pedí

Ella son la que no se comportaron , hubieras oído y visto como trataron a mi madre- dijo mi hija con impotencia

Te aseguro que no volverá a pasar- le dije

Nessi, que tan enojada esta tu tia rosalie?- pregunto emmet preocupado

pues si piensas que dejarte dormir en el jardín cuando estuvimos en forks fue por que estaba enojada, te aseguro que en forks era un dulce y tierno gatito a como esta ahorita- dijo mi hija poniendo mas nervioso a emmet

Mama los chicos se puede quedar a dormir esta noche en tu casa?- le pregunto emmet a renne

Claro que si hijo, pero por que?- pregunto mi suegra

Por que mi padre hará todo lo posible para incontentar a mi madre esta noche abuela, y te aseguro que antes de que lo logre unos cuantos platos volaran por la casa- dijo eliot

Y vasos y tazas y todo lo que mi mama encuentre a la mano antes de perdonarlo – dijo ethan riendo

No le veo la gracia – les dijo emmet a sus hijos que de inmediato se callaron

Tontos- se burlo nessi

Nessi de hecho tu y tus hermanos también se Irán con su abuela- les informe a mis tres hijos

Pero nosotros por que?- pregunto Anthony

Por que si- le dijo nessi

Como por que si? – pregunto evans

Que son tarados o que, mi papa quiere casa sola para mi mama y el- dijo mi hija explicándole a sus hermanos como tarados

Ahh- ya entendí – dijo Anthony

si lo mejor es que nosotros nos quedemos fuera de casa- dijo evans con cara de asco a lo que a mi me dio mucha risa.

Cuando liberaron a nuestra esposa, rosalie venia con cara de pocos amigos pero con la carita hinchada de tanto llorar al igual que mi bella, alice venia como si lo que acabara de pasar hubiera sido la aventura mas emocionante de su vida.

Nos vamos amor?- le pregunto emmet a rosalie

Yo me voy pero a casa de mis padres- dijo mi hermana aguantando las ganas de llorar

Rosalie pero por que te enojas conmigo?- pregunto emmet triste

Por que?, por que tienes una amante mucho mas joven que yo- dijo mi hermana llorando

Sabes que rosalie, no tengo ninguna amante, por que ninguna mujer es tan buena como tu y seria un idiota si dejara a la mujer que tengo a mi lado eres hermosa, inteligente , fuerte y segura de ti misma y eso sin contar que eres una diosa del sexo- grito emmet y todos lo que estaban ahí voltearon a vernos

Papa eso fue demasiada información- dijo eliot

Creo que necesitare psicólogo de por vida- dijo ethan

Y tu te vas conmigo rosalie cullen- dijo emmet , no le dio tiempo de nada la agarro y se la llevo.

Edward….- no seque iba a decir mi esposa pero no lo permitiría ahora ella era la que me iba a escuchar

Edward nada, tu también te callas y te vienes conmigo- dije tomando Abella y sacándola de ahí

Y los niños?- pregunto mi esposa

Se van con tu madre – le conteste antes de subirla al auto.

En todo el trayecto a casa no dijimos ni una palabra, pero bella estaba mas tranquila por lo menos ya no tenia la mirada de quiero matar a todos, eso ya era una ventaja, en cuanto llegamos a la casa, le abrí la puerta del auto para que bajara y la tome del brazo , la metí a la casa, pero no la solté, la lleve a la habitación.

Que tienes edward?- pregunto

Te detuvieron bella- le respondí en tono serio

Bueno pues esa mujerzuela se gano la paliza- dijo bella

Si y creo que tu también debes ser castigada no?- le pregunte

Edward?- dijo ella como no creyendo mis palabras

Cállate bella que ahora el que manda soy yo- dije y no puedo decir que casi salto sobre ella, mas bien salte por completo sobre ella y comencé a besarla apasionadamente, el hecho de que ella hubiera luchado por mi como lo hizo me excito mucho, aunque no había razón de hacerlo , soy solo de ella.

No tenia tiempo de delicadezas esta noche, así que comencé a arrancar y a romper toda su ropa, supe que a bella no le desagradaba nada de esto, ya que sus gemidos y jadeos me lo confirmaban.

Esta noches vas a ser mia , tantas veces que te aseguro que no podrás levantarte en una semana.- le dije al oído

Eso esta por verse cullen ,- dijo ella girándonos para quedar encima de mi

Y ella tenia razón , yo no sabia lo que había dicho

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola de nuevo , pues aquí ya entraron otras dos para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a los pobres padres, pero que tal he ni con los años dejan de ser peligrosas, jajaja.**

**Bueno pues espero les guste este cap y me digan su opinión **

**Recuerden que hoy actualice todas las demás historia y subí una nueva que es la que se queda en lugar de vacaciones con la mafia la nueva historia se llama apuesta, es un poco de drama con humor y romance espero que les guste y si no también me los hagan saber ok **

**Mil gracias **

**Las quiero **


End file.
